


RWBY AU Collection

by ravenbranwyn



Series: RWBY [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beach Lotus, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Faunus!Ruby, Faunus!Weiss, Faunus!Yang, Fluff, Gen, Human!Blake, Implied Arkos, Implied Poly STR - Freeform, Implied Pyrruby, Implied Renora, Implied Water Lilies, IronQrow, M/M, Multi, Noah's Arc - Freeform, Nuts n Dolts, Prismatic Ponytails - Freeform, SeaMonkeys, Strawbana - Freeform, Strawbana on Weiss, Strawbanikos, Trans Female Character, Trans Yang Xiao Long, Whiterose, imported from actually-good-rwbyaus, poly JNR, various drabbles ive written on the blog :), water lilies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 25,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbranwyn/pseuds/ravenbranwyn
Summary: Various little RWBY drabbles I've written on the blog actually-good-rwbyaus.tumblr.com! Send AUs and requests there, if you'd like!





	1. Pyrrha and Jaune Swap Places AU

> **"[dopeluminarydreamer](https://dopeluminarydreamer.tumblr.com/)** asked:
> 
> AU where Pyrrha became her own character instead of having her only personality trait "loving Jaune""

 

Pyrrha could still remember that night vividly, even all these months later. Penny, dead. Yang, mutilated. Blake, run away. Jaune…dead.

On the worst nights, when the Maiden powers threatened to burn her up from the inside out, Ren and Nora would wander over, Ruby in tow, and settle down around her sleeping bag. Nora and Ren would curl up on the outside, Pyrrha and Ruby on the inside. 

Sometimes she cried.

Mostly she got stronger. She and Ruby trained together, sword against scythe, Maiden powers versus speed. Ren and Nora joined in often, and Pyrrha smiled more in those months than she could remember ever doing in her life. Ruby got used to using Dust bullets in her weapons and came up with plenty of team attack names. 

They were healing. 

Pyrrha laughed at a joke Ren told, threw her arms over Nora and Ruby’s shoulders, smiled and joked.

When she saw Cinder again, she’d be ready.


	2. Blake's Volume 4 Storyline AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sir-adamus asked:
> 
> AU where Blake was able to go to Menagerie and spend time with her parents without interruption or conflict and we get some sweet interaction with those loving good good parents, putting Blake in a better position emotionally for returning to her team (and she gets to hang out and properly reignite her friendship with Ilia)

Blake felt like she could finally breathe. As she stepped off the boat in the Menagerie port, she inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of salt and sand and heat. She held her head high as she walked through the crowded streets, sweat gathering under the collar of her coat as she approached the house.

She imagined her parents’ faces as they opened the door and saw her, safe and in one piece. There was no guarantee they would be happy to see her, but there was the hope. 

Kali swung the door open and froze in place, staring up at Blake. She turned her head and called back into the house, “Ghira! You’re gonna want to come and see who’s here, darling!” Blake straightened even more, not afraid, but tense. What would he say?

She was being hugged. She was safe. Even if Adam showed up, her parents would help protect her. They tugged her into the house, sat her on the couch, gave her tea. Kali demanded to know everything that had happened, Ghira held her hand and stroked her cheek and asked why she looked so close to tears.

Blake broke down, told them what Adam did. Everything. From the moment she ran away, to the Fall. They gathered her close, stuck between them as she cried, voice breaking while she told them about her friends, about Yang. Ghira shushed her, Kali stroked her hair.

“Blake, you must know Yang doesn’t blame you for that. She obviously cares for you a great deal to rush into a fight to help you.” Ghira’s voice was soothing, and Blake cried harder.

“That’s just it Dad! She cares for me too much, and Adam knew it! He would have killed her, just to get at me! It’s my fault she got hurt…”

~~~~

It was rough, the first month or so back in Menagerie, but things were getting better. Running into Ilia again was a surprise, but a welcome one. Reigniting their friendship was slow, the two of them not quite sure how to interact anymore, but it was getting there. Walks through the marketplace, sitting on roofs, climbing trees, hanging out on Blake’s balcony. They slowly grew closer than they used to be and Blake told Ilia what she had been up to since she left the White Fang.

Ilia laughed, a low, throaty sound as Blake told her a story about some of Yang’s antics back at Beacon. Her ‘freckles’ turned pink, contentment in her every movement, feet swinging as she leaned her head back. She turned her head to look at Blake. “Y'know, Blake…the way you talk about Yang…that’s how I always wanted you to talk about me.” Her voice was shy, glancing at Blake through her eyelashes. Blake blinked at her, realizing a couple of things very quickly.

“Oh,” she said, “Ilia…I’m sorry…I didn’t…” she trailed off. Ilia shook her head and laughed again. 

“Nah, Belladonna, it’s cool. I’m over it now. I don’t think I could compete with Yang anyway.”

Blake looked down at her hands, curling her fingers into her palms. “Am I in love with Yang?” she asked, voice quiet.

Ilia tilted her head to the side, humming a noncommittal noise. “I dunno, maybe? With what you’ve told me about the night Beacon fell, I’d say yes…but it’s really up to you to decide.” Her scroll beeped from where it was sat on the ground and she climbed to her feet, stretching. “That’s my cue to leave. Think it over, Blake. I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” She waited for Blake to nod before jumping down from the balcony.


	3. Faunus!Yang AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dopeluminarydreamer asked:
> 
> AU where Yang is a faunus and Blake is a human, mainly because Dragon!Yang would be really cool to see

Blake could distinctly remember that first day seeing Yang, the scales that adorned her cheekbones and shoulders, the horns that spiraled up from her head. Her hair looked like the gold that she would have hoarded had this been a fairytale. She was a little shocked, Dragon Faunus were an extremely rare type, and weren’t generally seen by humans.

She was dragging her sister over, calling out a cheerful greeting as her eyes traced over Blake’s face. Blake remembered the way she grinned, leaning over, hand on her hip. Her breath caught in her throat, even as she tried to shrug the girl off and return to her book.

“I’m Yang! And this,” she paused here, hauling the smaller girl up to her side more fully, “Is Ruby! She said she knows you?” And then Blake caught sight of the little dark-haired Faunus from earlier, fluffy ears pushed back towards her head.

“Yaaaang,” she whined. She turned silver eyes on Blake and gave a shakey smile. “I’m Ruby. Or Craterrrrr- No…uh, just Ruby, haha!” Blake blinked.

“I’m Blake.”

“Blake! That’s a pretty name! I love your hair by the way, it really goes with your…pajamas!” Against her will, Blake felt the corners of her mouth curving up. She knew then that Yang had to be her partner.

~~~~~

“Yang!” She screamed, watching her partner get slammed through a concrete pillar. She was distantly aware of Ruby speaking to her, but all she could focus on was Yang’s limp body falling to the pavement with a cracking noise.

As she watched, frozen with horror, Yang swayed to her feet, hair glowing almost white, flames licking up off of it. The dramatic appearance of her Semblance was all the more stunning as her horns began to glow as well. She rushed back into the fight, listening this time as Ruby called out.

“Bumblebee!”


	4. Faunus!Ruby AU (with Strawbana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s-assy-girl asked:
> 
> strawbana but ruby is a wolf faunus AU ((i'm soft for them 🏃🏃🏃))

Sun was absolutely in love with Ruby. The way her ears moved around, the way she sped up when she was excited, the way her eyes flashed in anger when anyone tried to say something about her friends. 

He liked to hold her hand as they walked through Vale City proper, and she liked to swing their linked hands. She always smiled up at him, ears straight up in happiness.

He liked the way she was able to match his energy, and how she was always willing to go on some sort of adventure.

He liked that she liked his friends, and that his friends liked her. Sage tended to think of her as a tiny, amusing sibling, and Scarlet liked to play with her hair. Neptune just adored her, deciding immediately upon meeting her properly that she was his little sister now.

~~~~~

Ruby was absolutely in love with Sun. The way he used his tail for everything, the way he listened to her when she got really excited about weapons, the way he was willing to stand up for her but also knew when she needed to stand up for herself.

She liked the way he immediately linked their hands while walking through town, and the way he laughed when she made jokes (even when she messed up the punchline).

She liked that he always wanted to hang out, and never made her feel left out when he wanted to hang out with his friends.

~~~~~

Ruby and Sun were absolutely in love with one another, and the way their ears and tail moved when they were around each other just confirmed it.


	5. Neptune is in love with Sun and Sun is oblivious AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elements1999 asked:
> 
> SeaMonkey AU where Neptune is a Disaster Pan and in love with clueless Bi Sun but doesn't know how to ask him out so he flirts with other people in an attempt to make Sun jealous (it doesn't work but Sun definitely likes to watch Neptune use his charm)

Neptune knew he was acting stupid, and Weiss was quick to confirm it. He was sitting in her dorm, arm thrown over his face, dramatically wailing to the ceiling. “Weiiiiissssss! I just want him to like me!”

Weiss sighed, frustrated with his antics. “I should have just studied in the library,” she muttered. “Neptune, have you, maybe, possibly, considered just telling him how you feel?” He groaned, leaning back even further in the chair, almost dislodging Weiss’ feet from where they were sat in his lap.

“Weiss, I don’t know how to do that! Do you expect me to just walk up to him and be like “Hey, Sun! I’m in love with you!!!” because that would be so stupid.“

Weiss closed her book with a snap. She glared at him, “Neptune, it would be no less stupid that attempting to make him jealous by flirting with everyone who breathes near you.” He puffed his lower lip out, pouting. “Now quit acting like a child, and get out of my dorm if you aren’t going to focus on studying!”

~~~~

Sun leaned his cheek on his fist and sighed dreamily. “Hey, Scarlet?”

“Hm?”

“Isn’t Nep just so…cute when he flirts?" 

Scarlet turned his head in time to spot Neptune grin crookedly at Ren and wink. Ren’s face went bright red as he laughed. Weiss was standing nearby with Yang, both women shaking their heads. Scarlet caught Neptune not-so-subtly looking in their direction, gauging Sun’s reaction.

"I…guess so. He can be very charming when he feels like it.”

“No, c'mon man, look! He’s so cute! Poor Ren has no clue what just hit him! Maybe we can work that into a strategy?” Sun was oblivious to what was happening and Scarlet could almost hear Sage’s hand hit his forehead.

“A strategy against…Grimm?” Scarlet asked, praying the conversation would end soon.

“No! Like, when we need to gain information!”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. Uh…” he glanced over at Sage, “Maybe…you should tell Neptune. About that. And you two could…practice? The strategy.”

“That’s a great idea! I love seeing Neptune work his charm! Maybe we could get Ren to help!” Sun got up and rushed over to Neptune, and all of them could see the way Neptune’s face lit up. 

Weiss and Yang walked over to Scarlet and Sage. 

“Anyone else think this is incredibly painful to watch?” Sage asked.

“Aw, it’s kinda…sweet?” Yang replied. “In a weird ‘why won’t they just say they like each other’ way.”

“Yeah, but they are absolutely hopeless.” Weiss pointed out. They all sighed.

“Let’s all just be happy we aren’t Ren,” Scarlet said. “Poor guy is gonna have to put up with them until they quit the ‘practicing’.”


	6. Dragon!Yang runs away from the White Fang with Blake AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> AU where Yang is a dragon Faunus that left the White Fang with Blake

“Blake! Wait up! Are you- Are you sure you want to just leave?” Yang asked, out of breath. “I definitely don’t mind, the White Fang is getting a little too…toothy for me.” Blake was paused in front of her, waiting for her to catch up.

“Yes, Yang, I’m sure. I can’t…I can’t just stand by and let innocent people get hurt anymore! What Adam is doing…” Blake’s voice trailed off, trembling. Her ears were almost flat to her head as she looked over her shoulder at Yang. “Yes. I’m sure. I’m…We are leaving.”

Yang grinned, the early morning light filtering through the trees and catching the scales on her face. She reached out and took Blake’s hand gently. “Yeah. We’re leaving.”


	7. Winter instead of Cordovin AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> AU where the crew met Winter instead of the racist gremlin.

“Very well. You may speak with our commanding officer!”

“We will fetch her at once!”

The twin guards turned and marched away.

“They were kind of…” Blake began, trailing off.

“Really weird? Hah. Yeah,” Ruby finished. They all took notice of Maria fidgeting.

“What’s wrong?” Blake asked.

“Well it’s just that…I may know this commanding officer,” Maria said.

“I doubt it,” Weiss broke in. “I’m pretty sure it’s-”

“Weiss?!” A familiar voice. Weiss looked up.

“Winter!” Weiss rushed up to the gates, face lit up. Winter grabbed her hand through the bars. 

“Oh, Weiss, I’ve been worried sick! General Ironwood called us all back, and then you weren’t at home and I- I fought him to send me here, just in case, but-” Winter kept starting sentences and not finishing them. The guards behind her stood as straight as possible, backs almost bowing backwards. Weiss looked flustered, Winter only ever acted like this when-

“I’m sorry,” she said, quietly. 

Winter straightened up, gesturing for the guards to open the gates. “Nonsense, you have nothing to be sorry for. To thank you friends for bringing you home safely, I will hear them out.” The gates opened up and in a flash Winter had Weiss pulled in for a hug and released. “Now, let’s sit inside and you can tell me all about what happened and why you need to get into Atlas.”


	8. High School AU with Trans Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s-assy-girl asked:
> 
> Bumbleby Highschool AU with Trans Yang (trans yang! trans yang! trans yang!) ❤✌

Blake was…nervous. Beacon Academy was a pretty prestigious high school, much more so than Vale High. She knew, logically, that there were rules up against any sort of bullying, especially on a racial level, but it didn’t help how she felt in that moment. She adjusted the straps of her backpack and breathed out slowly through her nose, the way her therapist said to. Only to suck a sharp breath back in as the roar of a motorcycle caught her off-guard.

A blonde girl hopped off the bike, lugging a sports bag, and a smaller, red haired girl followed quickly after. The blonde smiled, pulling her helmet and sunglasses off and setting them in the cargo area of the bike. The smaller girl grumbled something and adjusted her backpack 

“Yang! Seriously, you have to be more careful,” she scolded as she took her own helmet off. She turned quickly to Blake and called out, “Sorry if we startled you! Somebody doesn’t know how to cool it when we get to the school parking lot!” at this she elbowed the taller girl – Yang – in the side. Yang waved at her.

“Yeah, sorry if I startled you, I’m just excited to have her back from the shop finally!” Blake nodded, cautiously adjusting her bow.

“It’s…fine.” Yang grinned again and grabbed the smaller girl’s arm.

“See ya around! Ruby and I have to go drop my stuff in the weightlifting room!”

~~~~

Blake saw Yang again when she got to her Advanced English class. Yang perked up and waved at her excitedly. “Hello again! Come sit by me, I always know how to get the best seats,” she said with a wink. As Yang patted the chair beside her, Blake noticed that from a little above the elbow down was a bright yellow prosthetic.

Blake sat, trying not to stare at her arm.

“I like your bow!” Yang blurted suddenly. “It really goes with your…boots!” Blake’s hand flew up to touch it self-consciously.

“Thank you…”

Yang’s eyes were locked on her face, and she looked…excited to be speaking with Blake. Blake suddenly understood how awkward this conversation was.

“I’m Blake Belladonna,” she said at last. “I’m…new here.”

Blake didn’t think it was possible, but Yang’s face seemed to light up even more.

She stuck her left hand out, “I’m Yang Xiao Long!” Blake stared at the left hand, before slowly reaching out her right. Yang’s eyes – a straight lavender colour – lit up and she switched her hand. She smiled broadly at her.

~~~~

Yang led Blake to her lunch table, where she sat with her little sister, Ruby, her sister’s girlfriend, Penny, and her friends Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss, Sun, and Neptune. She happily introduced everyone, and Ruby waved to her excitedly.

“You’re the girl from the parking lot! I like your bow!”

~~~~

A few weeks later and they were all hanging out at the Branwen-Rose-Xiao Long house, when Yang 

mentioned it, oh-so-casually.

“This movie is transphobic,” she said. Ruby laughed.

“How come?”

“I’m trans and it’s boring me.” Blake froze, the words echoing in her head. Her chest felt very tight suddenly and she stood abruptly. She tried to keep her voice even.

“I need a glass of water, does anyone want anything while I’m in the kitchen?” It seemed to work because everyone either said no or asked for some sort of snack or drink. She quickly made her escape to the kitchen. 

She was standing at the sink, trying to get her heart rate down when she heard footsteps approaching the doorway. “Blake?” It was Yang.

“Hey, sorry, there’s a lot of stuff to collect, haha. What’s up?“ 

"Are you…okay? Did I make you uncomfortable with the joke?” Blake turned quickly.

“No, Yang I…” she trailed off, thinking on her next words carefully. Fuck it, she thought. “I’m trans too. Nonbinary.”

Yang’s face lit up. “Holy shit, really? That’s so cool! Trans buddies!" 

Blake’s heart swelled. She felt the corners of her mouth tug up into a smile. "Yeah, trans buddies.”

~~~~

Their first kiss was sweet, hidden away under a tree in Yang’s backyard. It was a little tearful, Yang had just finished explaining what happened to her arm (a motorcycle accident, her arm was pinned, there was no way to save it), and Blake couldn’t help but lean over and kiss her, trying to take the pain away.

Yang laughed into it. “Man, if I’d known our first kiss would be today I wouldn’t have ordered that extra plate of onion rings.”

Blake laughed too.

Spring was here.


	9. What Happened in Between Volumes 5 and 6 AU (Prismatic Ponytails)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sir-adamus asked:
> 
> AU where we get to see RWBY and the others relaxing and getting caught up on what they've all been up to during the two weeks between volumes 5 and 6. Weiss and Ilia in particular hit it off surprisingly well...

Ilia was…surprised, to say the least, to see one of Blake’s closest friends was a Schnee.

She was even more surprised by the fact that Weiss was extremely easy to get along with. 

“They’re hopeless,” Weiss said, gesturing at Yang and Blake. Ilia nodded. “Seriously, they’re just dancing around each other, you’d expect some sort of mention about what happened, but they’re acting like nothing is wrong. Or, at least they’re trying to.”

Ilia nodded again, watching Blake. “Y'know,” she began, waiting for Weiss to look over at her, “while Blake and I were in Menagerie…Blake realized she’s in love with Yang. Do you think Yang has realized she’s in love with Blake?”

Weiss shook her head. “No, but she has realized she has some sort of feelings for her. When she and I first got to Mistral…well. Let’s just say, Yang missed her a lot more than she cares to admit.”

~~~~

Their conversations quickly moved from Yang and Blake, to other things. They bonded over a lot of things, and Weiss told her how she wanted to take back the Schnee name and try to fix the wrongs her father had done.

As she said that, she grabbed Ilia’s hands and looked her dead in the eyes. “I’m so sorry about what happened to your parents, Ilia. I know I can’t fix that, but I want to end Faunus labour in the dust mines.”

Ilia could feel blood rushing to her face and she quickly ducked her head. She stared at Weiss’ hands, wrapped around her own. She dropped a kiss to the back of one, and whispered a thank you. Cautiously looking up, she saw Weiss’ face turning bright pink. Both of them dropped the other’s hands, blushing.

“I-I-I think Ru-Ruby just called me!” Weiss said, stuttering. “I should go, I’ll, uhm, I’ll see you…later?” Ilia nodded wordlessly, looking down at her hands as Weiss rushed away. She brought her hands up to her face and squealed quietly.


	10. Dragon!Yang runs away from the White Fang with Blake part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do another part of the dragon Faunus Yang and Blake leaving the White Fang together?

“So do you have, like, a plan?” Yang asked, moving quickly in an attempt to keep up with Blake. 

“Uh,” Blake said, out of breath. “I’m thinking – huff –Vale – huff. That’s, uh, where you’re from, right?” Yang hummed.

“Yeah, more or less. I’m from Patch. My Dad probably won’t mind letting us stay. I’m amazed you’re not planning on going back to your parents, though.” Blake froze midstep, ears flattening to her head. She whipped around and levelled a yellow-eyed glare against Yang. Yang put her hands up in surrender.

“Of course not, it would take far too long to get to Menagerie, Adam could catch us by then. I think the school there in Vale would be our best bet.” Yang tilted her head to the side.

“We should make a pitstop in Patch first, get some form of supplies. I’ve been meaning to catch up with my sister…”


	11. Noah's Arc High School AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elements1999 asked:
> 
> High School AU: Disaster Pan Neptune is the popular kid that can charm just about anyone without meaning too (we all know that it won't work on Ice Queen Weiss) but falls in love with the new kid Jaune, who is both awkward and a Demisexual (though I feel like he tries hitting on Weiss because he's new and awkward and wants to fit in and she's popular, yet he also doesn't have much experience with girls outside his own family)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little like a prequel to the Bumbleby one I posted earlier!

“Guys, I have a problem,” Neptune announced, marching up to his friends. Yang laughed.

“You don’t say, Prince Charming,” she teased. He glared at her.

“I’m serious, Yang! I have a severe problem!”

Weiss sighed, disentangling herself from Pyrrha. “Alright, Neptune, what is it?”

“The new kid! He’s way too cute! I think I’m in love,” he cried dramatically. He fell across Pyrrha and Weiss’ laps. Weiss made a face at him, pushing at his head slightly.

“Jaune? Really? And here I thought you had taste,” she said. He pouted and batted at her face.

“Weiiiiiiiss, I’m serioussssss,” he wailed.

Weiss shoved at him again. “As am I, I thought you had taste. Jaune so far had been nothing but an annoyance. He went so far as to sidestep Pyrrha to flirt with me!” Pyrrha laughed then, setting a gentle had on Weiss’ shoulder.

“Well, I think he’s rather sweet. After I showed him how to get to a few of his classes he kept thanking me. If Neptune likes him, I think we should all put forth the effort to like him as well!”

Ruby laughed from the other side of the table. “Pyrrha’s right, Jaune’s really nice. We both got lost trying to find a class but he walked with me until we found it, instead of just abandoning me on my own!”

Penny spoke up then. “Neptune, I implore you to be careful when dealing with Jaune. Approaching him romantically too soon may lead to him feeling cornered or scared…Maybe Ruby or Pyrrha should invite him to hang out with us! So we may all be friends first!”

“Penny P. is right, you know,” a new voice joined the ranks as Mercury Black stepped forward. “Hey Penny P., how’s it hanging?” Penny beamed at him.

“I am quite well, thank you Mercury!”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Merc?” Yang asked, fist bumping her adoptive cousin.

“Just that Jaune is new and it wouldn’t be fair to start pursuing him romantically when Neptune doesn’t know anything about him yet, no worries.”

Yang nodded. “Yeah, how about we all do a hangout and Rubes and my house this weekend? Mom and Mama will be home while Dad is on business with Uncle James and Uncle Qrow. Merc, you and Em are invited too, of course. Ruby, you got Jaune?”

Ruby nodded.

“Sweet! We’re gonna get a new friend and we’re gonna get Neptune a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Penny and Mercury are both aware that Jaune is demi, they just aren’t about to out him. In this, Mercury and Emerald were adopted by Qrow and Ironwood. I’ll probably write more on this later, it just feels like it’s already pretty long haha. Hope you enjoy Pining!Neptune and his Scheming Friends who all love him very much.


	12. Yang and Ruby work on Yang's Arm AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Yang's robotic arm gets damaged and she starts repairing it with the help of Ruby. Though Ruby maybe a little too excited on putting in new specs, mods and/or weapons

“Ruby, c'mon, we can’t make my arm turn into a knife, it’s my arm!” Yang was getting a little exasperated at this point. She asked Ruby to help not because she actually needed it, but because she wanted to spend some actual time with Ruby. She reached over to ruffle her hair, affectionate even through her annoyance.

Ruby giggled, batting Yang’s hand away. “Yang, please! Think about how cool it would be to punch someone and they get a little, sharp surprise!” She leaned in close, dropping her voice to a stage whisper. “The surprise is the knife.” Yang rolled her eyes and began to turn away, but not before catching the way the light dimmed in Ruby’s eyes. She stopped and turned back to Ruby.

“Hey…Ruby…we haven’t really. Had a chance to talk. How are you feeling? How’s my top-of-her-class-definitely-gonna-be-the-best-Huntress-ever doing?” She tried to keep her tone light, joking. She held Ruby’s eyes and watched as her little sister, the girl that she raised, broke.

“Honestly, Yang? I feel awful. I just…I always feel like I have to be the happy baby sister of the team, always being strong but Yang I can’t! I miss them so much, every day! It hurts so much it’s like I can’t breathe and that’s why I’m being a little overwhelming with the weapons but I don’t know how to go back to being Ruby! And I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-”

Yang grabbed her with her good arm, pulling her close and tucking her head under her chin. “Oh, Ruby. Don’t apologize for feeling things. I should have realized, I should have spoken to you sooner.” She felt Ruby’s hands twist into the back of her shirt as she began to shake.

They sat there for a long time, and Yang let Ruby convince her to add a shield function to the arm.


	13. Noah's Arc High School AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elements1999 asked:
> 
> Because I can't get it out of my head after my last AU and what you wrote with it. Yang, the wonderful pan who knows everything there is on love, explaining to Jaune that he's in fact in love with Neptune because he's Demisexual and this is the first time he's fallen in love (and of course, Neptune is a disaster pan xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> Anxiety. Not an anxiety attack, but some of Jaune's behaviours may be triggering to those with anxiety.
> 
> Also, while the prompt is "Yang is pan", Yang is a lesbian in all of my fics. Lesbiyang. I literally cannot write her any other way.

Jaune was anxious. 

(Ruby and Pyrrha insisted he hang out with them and the rest of their friends at Ruby’s house.

“We think it will be a good way for you to make friends,” Pyrrha had said, smiling in that encouraging way she had.

“Yeah!” Ruby had chimed in. “Plus, we think you’ll totally hit it off with everyone!” )

That was a full two months ago, and Yang, Ruby’s older sister, asked him to hang out. One-on-one. 

He was stood outside her bedroom door, and instead of just knocking he was memorizing the patterns of gold and purple that were painted there. Ruby poked her head out of her own room – her door had an intricate rose in red, a golden dragon, and black and red knotwork wrapped around the edge – and gave him a thumbs-up. She slipped her headphones back on and disappeared back inside.

He breathed out, slowly, through his nose, before raising his fist finally.

Knock. Knock.

The door opened wide. “Heya, Jauney-boy! Come on in, I’ve gotta talk to you about something.” He nodded, eyes focused on the little cowlick at the front of her bangs.

He stepped inside the room – also decorated in gold and purple he noted – and stood awkwardly in the middle of an attractive East Mistrali-styled rug. He stared at his feet and the intricate patterning of the rug while Yang sat on her bed, hugging a yellow dragon plush to her chest.

She laughed at his stiff posture. “Chill, dude. I’m way too gay to even consider you romantically. You don’t have to stand there like I’m about to eat you.” She smiled at him, but something in her purple eyes told him that might not be quite right.

(He suddenly remembered being very young, holding a plush toy as Saph told him and all their sisters about knights and princesses and dragons. 

He felt very much like the Princess that has been taken by the Dragon.)

“So,” the Dragon began. “You and Neptune seem to be hitting it off.”

He hummed, noncommittal, as he idly wondered who his Knight was supposed to be, if he was the Princess and Yang was the Dragon. “Ah, uh, yeah. I guess? He’s a good guy.”

Yang grinned at him, head tilting to the side. “Yeah, Neptune’s a real good guy…anything in particular he does that makes you say that?” Jaune looked at her, confused.

“No, he’s just nice. Nice eyes, nice face, nice personality. Whenever we hang out, he always rushes to get there on time, and he always texts me to make sure I get home alright after. He’s just…nice…What?” He trailed off, staring at her, worried he’d said something wrong.

Her face broke into a giant grin. “Jaune, from one dumbass gay to another, you are in love with Neptune Vasilias!”

Jaune just stared. Blinked. Traced his eyes over the knotwork dragons that decorated the tops of her walls. Looked down at the rug below his feet. Looked back up at her. “No, I’m- I’m not! I just think…he’s sweet…and looks nice…and….and….Oh.” The sudden realization slamming into him like a semi-truck.

(Neptune, giving him his jacket once because it was cold out, Jaune feeling his face flush.

Neptune, out of breath, rushing into the café they were supposed to meet in. He was apologizing profusely for being late, and Jaune could only really concentrate on the way his mouth moved, not the actual words coming out.

Neptune, throwing his head back to laugh, showing the long, elegant collumn of his throat.

Neptune.

Neptune.

Neptune.)

Jaune felt his face turning brighter and brighter red. He buried his face in his hands. “I’m in love with Neptune.” Yang laughed and slapped him on the back, gently. 

“Yep. Now go get ‘im, tiger!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for all the scenery description is because Jaune is trying to find a way to calm down, so he’s memorizing the images and patterns in the girls’ doors and Yang’s rug. I do the same thing when my anxiety spikes!
> 
> Also memory sequences are fun to write :).


	14. Qrow's Semblance is Good Luck (With IronQrow) AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> AU where Qrows semblance is good luck.

They told him he wasn’t going to make it. As Qrow sat there, clutching James’ hand, they told him the only way he would make it would be a miracle. Qrow believed them. James was so cold, half his body was gone. They only even told him because he’d lied.

“I’m his husband!” he’d screamed, trying to fight past the Atlas Military members who were holding him back. Everything had frozen as Qrow’s words sunk in, as he panted, hands twisted in the men’s shirts, prepared to throw, shove, hit, whatever.

They all moved at once then, stepping back, ushering him into the room, letting him grab James’ hand (his only hand, his cold, limp hand that dangled off the side of the hospital bed.) and they told him James wasn’t going to make it.

Unless.

“Unless?” Qrow asked, struggling to keep his voice even, and gods he could use his flask right now.

Dr. Polendina stepped forward. “It’s…risky. But we could fit him with a prosthetic. It would take up a lot of his body, and he could still die,” he warned, “but I think it could work. As his husband, you’ll have to be the one to agree, of course, and-” Qrow cut him off.

“Yes. Yes, whatever, whatever paperwork you need me to sign, just do it. Save him.” Polendina nodded.

“We’ll leave you two alone for a moment while we get everything prepared.”

They left and Qrow hunched over James’ body and sent out a silent prayer. He poured every ounce of good luck he never felt he had into asking for whatever gods were out there to keep him safe.

~~~~

James’ eyes fluttered open. He could smell he was in the hospital long before his eyes adjusted to the scene. He didn’t understand how he could be alive. The Grimm…(Blood, so much blood. Pain. His arm was gone. Part of his chest too. His collarbone was shattered, he couldn’t breathe, he was going to die here-!)

A pressure. Near his legs. He tilted his head down and saw Qrow, asleep. His hands were wrapped around one of James’ and his hair looked greasy and flat. His skin was sallow and his dark circles looked more akin to black eyes. A nurse took notice that he was awake.

“Hello, Mr. Ironwood,” she whispered. “How are you feeling? Any pain?” He shook his head.

“No, but, uh. Why is…Mr. Branwen in my hospital room?” he asked slowly, his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. She giggled.

“You don’t have to pretend, Mr. Ironwood. He’s already told us of your elopement! I’ll go fetch Dr. Polendina though, so he can walk you through what happened,” she said. She turned and walked away as James stared after her, astonished. He and Qrow’s - Their - His eyes snapped back down to the man sleeping curled over his hospital bed.

He sighed, removing his hand from Qrow’s and gently running his fingers through his hair until he awoke. “Hey, Jimmy,” he said, voice raspy. He smiled sleepily and James felt his heart in his throat. Qrow shot up then, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “You’re awake! Does the nurse know? Where is she, we need to get the doctor in here-”

“She knows, Qrow. She’s already gone to get him. I figured my husband would like to be awake when he got here, is all.” Qrow flinched a little at that.

“Listen, Jimmy, I’m sorry about that, I was just-” and he cut off again as Dr. Polendina entered the room. The man smiled tightly at both of them.

“Ah, you’re both awake now. Mr. Ironwood, your husband has been here day and night waiting for you to wake up. He’s the one who greenlit the life-saving surgery as well.” Ironwood glanced at Qrow out of the corner of his eye. He shifted his hand so it lay palm-up under Qrow’s and intertwined their fingers.

“Well,” James said, “I guess he’s my good luck charm, then.”


	15. Noah's Arc High School AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elements1999 asked:
> 
> Ok, I went back and checked. Ignore the other version of this please. Sorry for it. AU where Jaune is being bullied and underestimated. He finally snaps and stands up for himself. Neptune is there up watch and support (because our Disaster Pan is in love with our clueless Demisexual).

****

Cardin Winchester took it too far this time. Jaune could put up with Cardin making fun of him, shoving him into lockers, even making fun of his sexuality, but he drew the line at him being cruel to his friends.

Jaune glowered as he stalked towards the much bigger boy. “Hey, asshat! Maybe take a look in the mirror before making fun of people you don’t even know!” Cardin just laughed and shoved Jaune to the floor. Jaune could faintly hear Ruby and Neptune yell his name through the blood rushing in his ears.

“Aw, Jauney-boy, you need your boyfriend to stand up for you?” he cooed, kicking out at him. Jaune grabbed his foot and yanked. Cardin’s laugh cut off quickly as he went careening towards the floor. Jaune stood quickly and snarled at him.

“Fuck off, Cardin. You’re nothing but a shitty bully who thinks he can be a prick because he’s bigger than someone else! Don’t you ever talk about my friends again!”

The bigger boy suddenly looked very small on the floor as Ms. Goodwitch ran up. “Children!” she admonished. “There is no fighting at school!” She helped Cardin to his feet. “Both of you, my office, now.” She turned and walked off. Cardin followed close behind. No one wanted to disobey Ms. Goodwitch, as the dean and girls’ Boxing coach she was one of the scariest teachers to upset.

Neptune grabbed his arm as he walked by. “Hey, dude, before you go…that was really cool of you. I’m proud of you for standing up for yourself,” he smiled softly at him, “now go on, before Ms. Goodwitch gets even angrier.” Jaune felt his face flushing a little as he smiled back.

“Yeah, okay.”


	16. Ladybug "Alone Together" Parallel AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Ruby and Blake have a talk (paralleling Yang and Weiss in "Alone Together")

Blake was sitting alone in the garden of the Cotta-Arc home. She was attempting to meditate – her mother always claimed it could help any bad situation feel better – but instead of clearing her mind her thoughts just kept drifting back to her conversation with Yang in the barn.

_(“I’ll protect you.” Blake felt so sure Yang would be happy when she said that, she wasn’t going to abandon her to fight him by herself. But Yang’s face shut down, no longer smiling warmly at her._

_“What?”_

_“What?”_

_And Yang was walking away. What had Blake done wrong? Why was Yang upset with her?_

_Yang._

_Yang._

_Yangyangyangyang.)_

She finally gave in and pulled her scroll out, pulling up a picture of the two of them that Yang had taken before the Vytal festival. She zoomed in on Yang and traced her fingers over her face.

“Blake?” Her head snapped up, seeing Ruby stood in the doorway. She shoved her scroll back into her pocket.

“Oh, uh, hey Ruby. Did…Did you need something?” Ruby watched her.

“I…I wanted to talk to you. About…well…I wanted to talk about Yang. I don’t know what happened at the Fall but. Blake…she was really messed up after.” Ruby’s voice was so much lower than usual. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and her hands were fidgeting. And it suddenly hit Blake, just how _young_ her leader was. Ruby wasn’t even old enough to attend Beacon yet, and she’d been through so much more than she should have.

Blake patted the ground next to her. “Come sit down. I…I don’t think I can tell you what happened exactly, part of it is Yang’s story to tell…but I want to talk to you about Yang, too.“ 

Ruby approached slowly and sank to the ground next to her. She kept her eyes on her hands as she started. "Yang…after I woke up, I asked where everybody was. She…she only told me where Weiss was. When I tried to press her on where you were…she got so upset Blake…” Ruby looked up at her, met her eyes. “Yang told me you ran. And I know it hurt her more than she wanted to admit.” Blake sat her hand over Ruby’s.

Ruby took a deep breath. “When I was really little, my mom died. Or, she at least disappeared. A body was never recovered. I don’t remember a lot about her, but I know it hurt Yang a lot. It hurt Dad too. When I was about 5, Uncle Qrow and Dad got into an argument about Yang’s mom.

"I don’t know a lot about Raven, but I know she’s Yang’s mom, and Uncle Qrow’s sister. And she abandoned Yang as a baby. That hurt Yang, too. Because…because she felt like Mom abandoned her, and then finding out Raven did too…It hurt her a lot Blake. I don’t know your reasons for leaving…but that hurt her too, Blake.” Ruby curled up, leaving her hand under Blake’s.

Blake looked at her, and then looked down into her lap. “I was trying to protect her. I…knew the White Fang member who hurt her…and I was trying to make sure she wouldn’t be hurt by anyone else.”

“Blake…”

“I wanted to be there for her, but I thought leaving would keep her safer. I was so sure of it…”

_(Yang, laughing in the sun as they walked through Vale with Ruby and Weiss and JNPR._

_Yang creeping into her bed after she’d been found safe and sound after outing herself as a Faunus._

_Yang, throwing her arm over her shoulders laughing._

_Yang, saying a stupid pun to try to get Blake to laugh._

_Yang, crying, telling Blake that Mercury attacked her._

_Yang, screaming and throwing herself at Adam._

_Yang, lying on the ground outside of Beacon, unconscious and dismembered.)_

Ruby sat her head on her shoulder. “We’re gonna be okay, right, Blake?” Blake gently sat her cheek on her head.

“Yeah…we’re gonna be alright.”


	17. Prismatic Ponytails - Ilia Meets Winter AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prismatic Ponytails AU - Ilia is nervous to meet her girlfriend’s sister, Winter. When meeting Winter, Ilia does her best not to change color and Weiss notices. Weiss comforts Ilia and tells her it’s okay and doesnt need to hide herself. (Ilia - How do you know she isn’t going hate me?/ Weiss - Because I love you.)

Winter was an intimidating person. Tall, imposing, and an Atlesian Specialist. And while Weiss was much more accepting on Faunus, there was no way to tell how the original Schnee Dust Company heiress felt about them. 

Ilia decided she just wouldn’t show her faunus heritage. No colour changing.

~~~~

It was halfway through lunch when Weiss nudged Ilia with her foot and gave her a look that asked “Are you alright?”

Ilia smiled tightly and nodded. While it wasn’t painful to not show her trait, she had gotten so used to doing it freely around Weiss…

Well, it didn’t matter, lunch would be over soon and it would be fine.

~~~~

It wasn’t fine. Winter insisted on a walk through a nearby park and Ilia was starting to itch for a chance to escape. Weiss finally grabbed her elbow, and waved Winter on ahead. Ilia tried to follow but Weiss held her in place.

“Ilia…what’s going on? You’re so tense…” Weiss asked, voice soft. Ilia shook her head.

“It’s nothing, really Weiss,” she said. Weiss fixed her with a glare.

“Ilia…there’s nothing wrong with you changing colour in front of Winter.”

Ilia’s face fell. “How do you know? How do you know she won’t hate me?” she whispered.

Weiss pulled her closer and kissed her.

“Because I love you.”


	18. Bumbleby Long Distance Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> modern au - Yang and Blake are in a long distance relationship. One day, Blake has saved enough money and uses it to travel and surprise Yang.

Blake was giddy with excitement. She and Yang had met online on a forum for a mobile game they enjoyed, and it sparked an intense friendship. They started dating a few months prior, and Blake had been saving up for months to visit her girlfriend. It was mostly a surprise, they’d been planning the visit for a while, exchanging addresses and figuring out who would visit who, but Blake had finished her finals early.

She refrained from bouncing in her seat on the plane, but only barely. The boy next to her looked over and laughed.

“Someone’s excited for something! You going to visit someone special?” he asked. Blake nodded.

“My girlfriend, this is the first time we’re meeting in person, actually,” she explained. He smiled.

“I’m going to visit my boyfriend, we’ve been together for a while but I got into a college away from home. I’m Sun, by the way. Sun Wukong.”

“Blake Belladonna.”

~~~~

Blake drifted off a little bit into the flight and Sun woke her a little before landing. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and felt the excitement swell in her chest again. She was finally going to meet Yang! 

After getting through customs, she managed to hail a taxi and give the address. She stared out the window dreamily the entire time, headphones in, ready to meet Yang finally.

~~~~

She took a deep breath at the front door of the house. The mailbox read “Branwen-Rose-Xiao Long” and she saw the yellow motorcycle from some of Yang’s photos parked in front of the garage.

She knocked and waited.

A dog barked and a woman’s voice yelled from somewhere further in the house.

Steps.

The door swung open, revealing a tall, dark haired woman with red eyes. Blake opened her mouth to speak and the woman cut her off. “Yang!” she yelled. “It’s for you!” Blake stared at her, confused.

“How did you-”

“She’s got your picture tacked up on her mirror,” she explained. “Oh, uh. I’m Raven, by the way. Yang’s mom.” And then Yang appeared at the end of the hall, blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. 

“What is it- Oh my god.” She raced up to the door, throwing her arms around Blake. “You’re here! I thought you weren’t coming until next week!” Blake laughed and squeezed her back.

“I finished my finals early and decided to surprise you! I hope that’s…okay?” she looked to Raven at the end. Raven shrugged. 

“Gotta ask her momma, but I doubt she’ll be mad.”

Blake looked to Yang then, question clear in her eyes. Yang laughed. “I’ll explain later. Mom, can you tell Mama and Dad that Blake is here?” Raven nodded.

“Sure, now run along. Introduce her to Ruby, she’s been dying to meet her.”


	19. Bumbleby - Blake is Yang's First Relationship AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Blake and Yang are dating and Yang feels nervous, lost and somewhat awkward (maybe?) around Blake. Not knowing what to do since its Yang first time dating (anyone).

Blake could tell Yang had never been in a relationship before. It wasn’t anything obvious, but the way Yang never really seemed sure of what she was doing was a dead giveaway to her.

Blake went to hold her hand and Yang turned red. Blake leaned up to kiss her cheek and Yang sputtered and blushed. Blake flirted back and…well you get the point.

She didn’t really notice until the flirting thing, though. Yang had no issue flirting, but the second Blake did it back? Cue a flustered girlfriend. 

~~~~

Blake was staring at her. Yang grinned at her. “Like what ya see, cutie?” she asked. Blake smirked at her.

“I really do. I think I’d like to see more of it,” and she winked. Yang felt her face flush and she sputtered at her. 

“I- You- Okay uh- Wow.”


	20. Prismatic Ponytails Domestic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> domestic au (?) - A tired and worn out Weiss goes home late and is greeted with Ilia finish cooking dinner for her.

Weiss was…exhausted. Dealing with the SDC board was tiring. Every time she tried to do anything, they were immediately voicing ‘concerns’ her father never had to deal with.

So yeah, Weiss was exhausted.

And the last thing she wanted to do upon getting home was make dinner, since Ilia would probably be out with Blake doing only gods knew what White Fang business. She was honestly considering ordering out when she stepped through the door.

Then the smell hit her. A rich, heady smell. Meat? Meat. Garlic and onion and something just slightly sweet. She put her keys on the stand by the door, shrugged off her jacket to hang up, sat on the small step of the entryway and pulled off her shoes. 

“I’m home,” she called. Ilia stepped out of the kitchen, smiling brightly.

“Hey, love. I knew tonight would be a late night so…I asked Blake to let me go early. Surprise! I also made dinner!” Her low voice was soothing and Weiss stepped forward.

She pressed a kiss to the corner of Ilia’s mouth. “Thank you, darling. It smells amazing.”


	21. Long Distance Bumbleby AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Yang introduces Blake as her girlfriend to the family (Ruby - I'm getting a new sister!?!)

Yang lead Blake through the house, upstairs to a room who’s door was painted black, with a large, red rose in the middle. Yang knocked gently on the door and called out, “Ruby?”

The door opened, and a small, red haired girl stood in the doorway. Her eyes immediately locked on Blake. “Who’s that? Is it Blake?” Yang grinned brightly.

“Yep! Blake is my girlfriend and she’ll probably be staying here for a bit!“ 

Ruby gasped and Blake could almost see the stars in her eyes. "I’m getting a new big sister then?!” Yang and Blake both blushed.

“Uh, well, I mean, uhm. Sure, Rubes. Maybe.”


	22. Modern AU (Bumbleby with Chinese Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s-assy-girl asked:
> 
> Bumbleby Modern AU in which Chinese Yang has a hard time with english a few times but Blake always helps her when she mixed up some words (bonus: Blake is weak for the accent 🏃)

Yang got frustrated, easily. She’d start sentences and have to stop and switch to Chinese in the middle to figure out the word she wanted, and Blake could see it was a strain on her. Simple words slipped away and Yang turned to Ruby and they went back and forth until Yang got the word she wanted.

Blake tried to help as much as possible, asking Yang to continue the sentence or describe the word she needed. Occasionally Yang just mixed up words with other ones and Blake would gently tell her which word she mixed up.

Working on English homework was…an experience, to say the least. Blake knew Yang was smart, she was probably one of the smartest people she knew, but sometimes it was difficult for her to deal with. There had been more than one night Blake had sat up with Yang on a call while Yang cried because of the homework.

Blake always tried to stick by her though and explain why certain things are said certain ways.

That’s what you do when you love somebody.


	23. Redeemed Emerald AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> AU where Emerald ditches Salem and runs into RWBY. While they have mutual mistrust at first, after Emerald convinces them she has good intentions, Blake sits her down and tells her her past with the White Fang, how Adam groomed her and how she can relate to how Emerald must feel about Cinder, and how it's never too late to make the choice to be good. Emerald and Blake become close.

Emerald slept away from all of them. Close enough that they could keep an eye on her (and her on them) but far enough away that they understood she wasn’t interested in being friends.

And Blake’s heart bled for her.

She picked up a tendency to watch Emerald, not in an overly suspicious way, but in an almost protective way. The girl seemed to have lost everything and was now surrounded by old enemies.

Emerald caught her more than once and glared at her before stalking away. 

~~~~

She was sitting by herself again. Blake waved Yang off, murmuring a soft “I’ll be back soon,” before slipping off to join Emerald in the dark. “Hey, Emerald,” she said, walking up. “Mind if I join you?” Emerald shrugged.

“Go for it, I guess,” she said, pulling her knees up to het chin. Blake sat about arms length away.

“So…I wanted to talk. I know we haven’t always been on the best terms,” she began. Emerald cut her off.

“I helped frame your girlfriend for assault and completely ruin her reputation, assisted in the murder of Penny Polendina and the framing of Pyrrha Nikos and was complicit in the later murder of Pyrrha Nikos. ‘Not on the best of terms’ is the understatement of the century, Belladonna.” Blake tilted her head to the side.

“Well, you aren’t wrong…but I think everyone deserves a second chance. And I’d like to talk to you about something, if you’ll let me.”

Emerald shrugged again. Blake took it as a sign to continue.

“I know you were…close…with Cinder, but you do know she didn’t care about you, right?” Emerald let out a humourless laugh.

“Merc said the same thing before I left. He said she didn’t care about me at all, even though I thought…I thought she was my family…” Blake reached out and gently sat her hand on her shoulder.

“Hey…I get that. You know Adam? The White Fang guy you guys were working with?” A pause. Emerald nodded. “He…he’s my ex. And I thought he loved me, but he didn’t. He abused me for a long time, made me feel small. When Beacon fell…he’s who took Yang’s arm. He knew I loved her, even before I did, and nearly killed her because of it. The entire fight before that he called me weak and useless. 

"Once, when I was around 14, he came back from a mission having killed another human. I confronted him about it and he switched the entire conversation around on me, accusing me of wanting to abandon the White Fang, of not caring about him. He was…horrible. He tricked one of my friends into almost sending me back to him and killing my parents. And…I’m telling you all of this because, well, it took me a long time to actually come to terms with what he did. And I want you to realize what Cinder was doing sooner than I did.” Blake finished and stared at Emerald, waiting for her to look up.

Tears welled in her eyes.

“She never cared, did she? She thought of me as…as a pawn. And she only kept me around because my semblance was useful! She lied to me! She told me I was special!” The tears were pouring now and Emerald’s shoulders shook with heavy sobs. Blake pulled her in close and held her head with the back of her hand, the way she’d seen Yang do with Ruby and Weiss. She shushed Emerald softly and they sat like that until Emerald stopped shaking.

~~~~

Emerald slept near all of them, close enough to reach out in the night if necessary.

It wasn’t all better yet, but they were starting to accept they were friends.

Blake was gentle with her and kept her close.


	24. Noah's Arc High School AU Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elements1999 asked:
> 
> So all the Neptune/Jaune got be thinking. How about Jaune telling his sister that he's demisexual (well at least that he's with another man)? That would be a good one. And maybe he does this while bringing his disaster pan of a boyfriend with to meet the family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saph is 100% already aware they’re dating bc she and Jaune FaceTime every night. I will add that conversation.

Saph checked the time on her phone for what felt like the thousandth time in an hour. Jaune was 15 minutes late for their usual FaceTime.

When it finally rang she scooped it up as fast as possible to hit ‘receive call’. “Jaune!” she exclaimed. “What’s wrong, are you okay?” He shook his head.

“I’m…fine. But, there’s something I have to tell you…and it’s really important, too. So uh…here goes? I’m…Do you remember the guy I was talking about a little while ago? Neptune?”

Saph nodded. “Of course. You seemed happy to talk about him before. Did something…happen?”

He shook his head rapidly. “No, no no no. Well…kinda. But a good something! I think. We’re uh…we’re dating. Kinda? I mean…we’ve kissed. Neither of us has actually asked the other yet…but we’ve gone on dates and kissed so I’m assuming…”

Saph sat silently for a moment before bursting into laughter. “Jaune! I’m so happy for you! But why…why were you so freaked out? I’ve been married to a woman for almost 4 years now!” He blushed bright enough to be noticeable over camera. He sputtered.

“I just! I don’t know! I didn’t know how you’d react, okay?” She giggled again.

“Well I’m happy for you, and I expect to meet him next time I’m home!” She watched him relax slowly. He laughed.

“You got it.”


	25. Redeemed Emerald AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anrexor asked:
> 
> I’m actually really curious to see how jnr would react to emerald changing sides initially

Ren and Nora were silent behind Jaune as he stood in front of Ruby, arms crossed. She watched the muscles on the left side of his jaw work as he ground his teeth. She sighed.

“Jaune…” she began, already knowing what he would say.

He exploded. “How could you just let her join us! Do you not remember that she was working with Cinder directly?! Pyrrha and Penny’s blood is on her hands!” She just sighed again, already frustrated with him.

“Everybody deserves a second chance, Jaune. Emerald said she defected and wants to help us. Until she proves otherwise, I’m choosing to believe her.” Ren stepped forward then.

“Ruby…I think it is unwise to do this, considering you are the one Cinder wants dead most out of us,” he said, using that calm tone of his. She shook her head and crossed her arms.

“I get that, Ren, but…I believe her. You all need to give her a chance, please. You don’t have to like her or be friends with her, but…don’t be cruel or rude or hostile. She wants to help. Let her. Please.”


	26. Ruby and Yang Bond Through Gaming AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Ruby and Yang as gamers bonding together?

Ruby groaned and flopped backwards over her beanbag as she lost for the seventeenth time. Yes, she was keeping count. Yang laughed and kicked her gently in the side.

“C'mon baby sister, I thought you were good at sniping!” she cackled, reaching over to grab her water. Ruby huffed and glared at her.

“These controls are weird! I don’t understand why you wanted to play this game, you know I’ve never played it before!”

She knew she was pouting, knew her lower lip was starting to puff out, knew she sounded like a little kid, but she was upset, dammit! Yang knew Ruby hated competing on a new game before she got a chance to work out the mechanics on her own! Yang’s laugh softened a little.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I thought you’d like learning to play with me. I thought it would be good bonding,” she said, reaching over to ruffle Ruby’s hair. Ruby sighed.

“Next time, can’t we just make cookies or something?”


	27. (SeaMonkeys) Neptune Finally Confesses His Love AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elements1999 asked:
> 
> Ok, because all I've been sending has been fluffy stuff and I need a little angst, how about SeaMonkey where they get into an argument because Sun keeps being reckless and getting himself hurt and Neptune is keeps getting worried and fearing for the worst. Maybe this is before they get together (and is actually how our Disaster Pan finally confesses his love to our lovely Bi Monkey)? Maybe this is after they got together? That part can be a surprise for me xD

The room was silent except for the sound of bandages being wrapped and soft breathing. The atmosphere was oppressive, the air thick with words unsaid and tensions unreleased. Neptune fixed the last last bandage in place and started putting the first aid kit away. Sun finally broke under the pressure of the silence.

“What-” he began.

“What the hell is wrong with you, Sun?! Huh? Why the hell did you think that was a good idea?!” His face was red with anger and his voice cracked in the middle. Sun jumped slightly and winced as the movement pulled at his injury.

“I-” he tried again. Neptune cut him off.

“That’s just it, isn’t it?! You never think! You just run off and try to play hero and get hurt! Do you think how that affects us?! Do you think how it affects me?!” Tears were welling up in his eyes, chin trembling. He scrubbed his arm over his face, trying to get rid of the tears.

Sun’s heart broke, and he reached out to him. “Neptune,” he whispered. “Neptune, come here.” He put his hand out, palm up. Neptune hesitated for a moment, then set his hand in Sun’s. Sun pulled him over to the bed he was still sat on. Neptune shook his bangs over his eyes, a last defense from the piercing gaze of his partner. “Hey,” he said, twining their fingers, “hey, Nep, look at me, buddy. Talk to me, honey.” The pet name slipped out and Sun couldn’t find it in himself to take it back.

Tears were dripping down Neptune’s face. He managed to meet Sun’s eyes and Sun had never seen such hurt there before. “I love you,” he whispered, voice thick with tears. “I love you so much, and you keep doing this and it scares me.” Sun sucked in a sharp breath, watching Neptune closely, eyes catching every minute movement of his face. He tugged on Neptune’s hand till he laid down on the bed with him. He breathed out slowly through his nose.

“I love you, too.”


	28. Noah's Arc High School AU Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elements1999 asked:
> 
> Oooo!!! Jaune/Neptune after they get together. Jaune is trying to help Neptune get over his his fear of water. And Neptune is having trouble not because of his fear but because Jaune is wearing Pumpkin Pete swimming trunks and is having trouble taking the situation seriously (despite all the love he has for Jaune, sometimes he can't get over how much of a child he is sometimes). Maybe the Ruby is also there and dying of laughter (because I just love when she's laughing at things like this)

Neptune loves Jaune. He really does. And he even appreciates Jaune doing this for him, teaching him to swim and get over his mild (extreme) fear of water.

But it is extremely difficult for him to take this situation seriously when Jaune is standing in front of him wearing Pumpkin Pete’s swim trunks.

Even Ruby, who came along for moral support, is losing her shit behind him. He is trying very hard not to laugh at his dear, beloved boyfriend, but he can feel a giggle starting in his throat. They haven’t even gotten in the water yet and Neptune feels like he’s drowning (in his adoration and love for Jaune).


	29. V3C8 Parallel AU (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Blake telling Yang she isn't leaving. (Yang - I want to believe you) (maybe parallel V3E8)

For the first time, it was just RWBY. No Oscar, no JNR, no Qrow or Maria. Just them. And to an outsider, it was going horribly.

The set up was like an echo from the past. Ruby and Yang on one side, Weiss and Blake on the other. The positions were reversed, though. Blake, quietly explaining what happened, why she left. She finished, staring straight at Yang, with “I’m not leaving.”

Ruby and Weiss smiled at her, quiet approval. Yang looked down at her hands. Blake called out, very quietly.

“Yang?” It suddenly struck Ruby and Weiss that this conversation was almost entirely to Yang. Yang looked up through her lashes.

“I…want to believe you,” she said, an echo of Blake, so long ago now. Weiss immediately jumped to the defense.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Yang sighed.

“I’ve had…many people dear to me leave. My mom, Ruby’s mom, Tai, Ruby, and Blake. Being told someone won’t leave is just…very familiar. And…I want to trust you, Blake. But…it’s not the first time you’ve run. So, before I say okay…I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you won’t leave again. Not without a way to find you or a reason for leaving.” She stared Blake down, purple eyes just slightly touched with red.

Blake levelled with her gaze. “I’m not leaving you, Yang. Never again.”


	30. Bumbleby First Kiss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizzie-0209 asked:
> 
> How are you today, You know What would be awesome to actually have like a surprise kiss from bumbleby . For instance Blake and yang fight Adam Adam knocks out yang ,Blake goes on fighting Adam cuts off Blake's head like he did in volume 2 Yang sees it happen Yang fights Adam then Yang loses to Adam Blake appears out of nowhere and then they defeat Adam together which then leads to a surprise kiss.

The fight is over and Blake is turning to Yang, she opens her mouth to say something but Yang reaches forward without thinking. The moment their lips meet the world feels settled.

So this is peace.

Both girls are frozen but they melt into one another, tears dripping down their faces.

“I thought I lost you,” Yang whispers.

“I’m never leaving you again,” Blake tells her.

Their lips meet again.


	31. Trans Ruby AU (with Trans Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katiethetransbian asked:
> 
> A young Ruby has just come out to her family as trans, and they're v supportive ofc, and Yang ends up revealing to Ruby that she's trans too, but Ruby was too young to remember when she came out.

“I’m a girl,” the tween announced, loudly. The little Rose stood before the family, hands on hips, as though daring them to say differently.

The older child, now a teen, bounced excitedly and squealed. 

The father nodded. So he had another daughter.

The uncle shrugged and asked what she would like to be called.

“Ruby! My name is Ruby!” The older child smiled at her. 

“Keeping with the gem theme, then?” she asked. Ruby nodded rapidly, as if not confirming everything as quickly as possible would let the opportunity slip away. Her older sister strode forward to wrap her in a hug, leaning down to whisper something in her ear. Her uncle and father smiled at her behind her sister, encouraging, supportive.

~~~~

“What’s up, Yang?” she asked as she stepped into their shared room. Yang patted the bed next to her.

“I just wanted to talk. Figured we could find some of my old clothes together and see if you wanted any of them,” she said. Ruby took note of the clear, vibrant purple her eyes were just then. She nodded and sat next to her. Yang turned a blinding smile towards her.

“So…” Ruby started, voice trailing off to leave an opening for Yang to begin. Yang laughed, and all the tension of the room seemed to dissipate in a moment.

“So,” she said. “Can’t believe dad managed to get two daughters. I came out a while ago, though.” Ruby hummed, then stopped dead.

“What?”

“What? You don’t remember?” Yang’s voice was still gentle, teasing. “Nah, I didn’t think you did. You were so young…4, maybe 5?” she sighed, a little wistful. “I just kept Yang, though. It worked for me, y'know? Anyway, lets see if any of my old clothes will fit you. We can talk to Qrow about picking things up in Vale later, if you want.”


	32. Bumbleby Carnival Date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Bumbleby going out on a carnival date? Maybe include prize winnings/losing and amusement park rides?

Blake had never been to a carnival before. She had often asked her parents to take her to the ones nearby their protests, but by the time her father was stepping down she understood it wouldn’t be safe for them.

It was Yang’s idea. She’d seen it in a movie apparently, taking your date to a carnival. She had looked so excited showing Blake the flyer.

(“Look, Blake! There’s a carnival nearby!” she exclaimed, eyed sparkling. Blake rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Aren’t we supposed to be on a world-saving mission?” she asked. Yang scoffed at her.

“So?”)

~~~~

“Aw, man,” Yang sighed. Blake watched her lower lip puff out into a pout. Blake laughed as she led her away.

“You know those things are rigged, right?”

“Yeah, and? We’re not exactly normal people!”

Blake laughed again. Her eyes landed on a fishing game, one she’d played as a small girl in Menagerie. They had a little summer solstice festival every year, but she hadn’t had the chance to go to one since she was 8. She pointed to it.

“Let’s play that,” she said. Yang followed her finger and her face lit up. 

“Yes! I didn’t know they had one of these,” she said, pulling Blake towards it. “Vale has a big festival for the solstices and equinoxes, Qrow used to take Ruby and I to them. Ruby loves this game!" 

~~~~

Yang turned out to be very bad at the game. Blake on the other hand was still surprisingly good at it, and walked around for a bit with the little fish in a bag. Yang watched it. 

"What are you even going to do with it?” she asked, pointing at the little fish. Blake tilted her head to the side.

“I’ll probably give it to Saphron and Terra. As a thank you for letting us stay. There’s no way for me to take care of it since we’re going to running around all over the world.” Yang nodded.

“Hey, wanna go on a ride next?”

~~~~

Blake decided that while she loved Yang, she also hated her. She really should have realized her thrill-seeker girlfriend would choose the ride that would get her the most adrenaline flow.

As they sat at the top of the ride, Blake sent out a quick prayer to any deity that might listen. Then the ride dropped.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU YANG XIAO LONG!" 

~~~~

Yang bought her food and a water and apologized profusely for the ride. She let Blake choose the next activity.

Blake had seen the same movie as Yang.

She choose the Ferris Wheel.

(The movie showed the two women kissing gently at the top of the Wheel. The camera angle showed the lights behind them, giving the scene a soft, romantic glow.)

~~~~

They were sat at the top and able to see all the lights of Argus. Blake watched Yang’s face form an expression of pure wonder, eyes wide and mouth in a perfect little ‘O’ shape. She turned to Blake.

Blake leaned foward and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.


	33. Rainbow Bees AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Rainbow bees falling in love? Please! I love your work!

They were hanging out. Yang said something and Ilia scoffed and Yang did her stupid little finger guns and wink and Ilia felt it. Her scales and eyes turned pink in a blush.

She didn’t think anything of it until the disgusting human man said something.

“What’s a babe like you hanging out with mutts like these?” he asked Yang. Blake’s ears flattened, Ilia shied away, and they both heard the distinct sound of Yang’s weapon activating.

“What?” she asked, voice low and cool. Her eyes had shifted to a deep red. He took a step back, shock flitting over his face as he gained his bearings.

“I said-” he began.

“No, no. I heard what you said. I’d like to know what the fuck you think you’re doing, talking to me and my girlfriends like that.”

He flinched as Yang took a step towards him. She leaned forward and snarled into his ear.

“If you ever talk to or about my girlfriends like that again, I will pummel you into the ground, little boy. Now fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang is a little more aggressive here, but she's not willing to let this guy think he can get away with calling her girlfriends mutts!!!


	34. Rainbow Dragon First Meeting AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Yang X Ilia first meeting?

Blake was leading her over to her team, gently reassuring her that they were nice, they’d love her.

Ilia wasn’t so sure. Blake pulled her gently over to a tall blonde.

“This,” she began, “is Yang. My partner.” The blonde gave a strained smile, waving a little.

“Yeah. Her partner. You must be Ilia, Blake mentioned you when she got back to us.” Ilia was immediately captivated by the soft purple eyes that were tracing over her face. She could feel her scales go pink.

“Y-yeah. That’s me. Ilia.” Yang’s smile loosened a little, face growing soft.

“Cool. Hope we get to meet again before we head out, Ilia. I’ve gotta go help Qrow, see you at the house, Blake?” she asked. Blake nodded.

As Yang walked away, Ilia whipped around to Blake and gave her the widest eyes possible.

“Blake, that may be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Like. In my life.” Blake laughed and looked after Yang, longing in her eyes.

“Me, too.”


	35. Rainbow Dragon Second Meeting AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Rainbow Dragon - The two end up running into each that leads to accidentally pointing their weapons at each other before realizing who it is.

A quiet noise. Behind her, but slightly to her left. Yang had Ember Celica and her arm cocked and ready to shoot before she was even fully turned, only stopping her punch a hairs breadth from Ilia’s face.

She laughed a little in shock. “Ilia! I almost punched your head off!” Ilia stared at her and flicked her eyes down. Yang looked down herself, seeing Ilia’s whip ready to extend and slam into her chest.

They both looked back up. Yang laughed a little and Ilia let herself giggle.

“I guess you can handle yourself, huh?”


	36. Bumbleby Venom AU (with a side of Sunflakes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Here an AU and i owe you one if you do that. You know the ship symbrook? Its blowing up lately. There are also some very sweet fics about it Not gonna lie. How about a venom au with bumbleby? Yang is Eddy. Blake is Venom. Jacques is Drake. Adam is Riot. Weiss is Annie. Sun is Dan. I fucking owe you one if you do something with this. Pls?

Weiss and Sun are just trying to have a nice lunch. That’s it. So why the hell is Weiss’ ex girlfriend sitting in the lobstertank having a mental breakdown?!

Weiss’ head was in her hands and Sun reached out to pat her shoulder. “I think we should take her to the hospital,” he said, quietly. Yang was freaking out and then–

She just bit the head off a lobster.

Okay. No problem. Sun could handle this. (He couldn’t). The second he got Yang out of the tank her freak out seemed to get worse.

She ran.

~~~~

“ **I am Blake. And you are _mine_** _,”_ the creature growled. Yang was still panicking, but…that voice…it was calming…in a weird way.

Blake was explaining something to her. There was more of her, more symbiotes, their leader was named…Adam? Really?

~~~~

Yang was just a reporter. A damn good one, if she said so herself, and she had had a lovely girlfriend and then.

She fucked it up. Blake found these memories interesting.

“ **Who is…Weiss?”** Blake asked her host. Yang froze.

“What?” she gasped. Yang noticed she was speaking out loud and flipped her hood up and mumbled a bit lower. “What?”

**“Who is Weiss? She is in plenty of your memories.”**

Yang shoved her hand – the flesh one – through her hair. “Weiss is…my ex girlfriend. I fucked things up with her.”

~~~~

 _Pain. So much pain. Yang screaming herself hoarse as her arm was pinned._ Blake didn’t like these memories. They hurt.

~~~~

 **“Weiss,”** Blake growled.  **“We have to save Yang.”**

She could feel Weiss panicking and annoyance swelled in her. Her perfect host would die and this stupid human woman was acting like a symbiote was the end of the world!

~~~~

**“Goodbye, Yang.”**

“BLAKE!”

~~~~

They found each other again. Yang was thankful.

It hurts to be missing your other half.


	37. Rainbow Dragon Second Meeting AU (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Yang and Ilia have a conversation and learn about each after the whole accidental weapon incident.

“So…you’re Blake’s White Fang friend,” Yang said. The most she knew about Ilia was her name, the fact that she and Blake knew each other, and that she was in the White Fang at the same time as Blake.

Ilia nodded. “Blake was my first real friend. I’m…happy to meet her other friends. We were both fairly lonely in the White Fang.” Ilia knew a lot more about Yang, on the other hand. Blake had told her about almost everything to do with Yang.

That’s how Ilia knew where to find her after all.

~~~~

They spent hours talking, and Ilia felt herself blush more than once at Yang’s antics. She was…beautiful. Just like Blake said.

She could see why Yang was in love with her.

Ilia offered a little information about herself, not sure what would or wouldn’t scare her off.

Ilia took a deep breath.

“How…how did you lose your arm?” she asked, voice near silent. Yang cut off in the middle of a laugh.

“I…” she trailed off, searching for the words. “I was trying…to protect Blake. Adam…he-” she cut off again, desperate for the correct words to say what happened that night.

~~~~

_Blake, screaming. Adam, stood over her, sword sunk into her abdomen._

_The world went red._

_**“GET AWAY FROM HER!”** _

_Yang was flying through the air, she saw the sword come up._

**_Pain_**.

_She woke up._

**_Alone_ ** _._

_**Where was Blake?** _

_Sun telling her that Blake ran. Weiss holding her hand as she sobbed._

_“I’ll find her,” he whispered, throwing his arms around her._

_Ruby. Asking what happened._

_Yang was cruel in that moment, unable to form the words she really wanted to._

**_Blake left._ **

_Just like everyone did._

~~~~

“I was trying to protect Blake. Adam took the arm,” she managed. Her chest hurt. Her head hurt. She couldn’t feel her face.

Why couldn’t she feel her face?

Arms were wrapping around her.

Ilia. She was hugging her, whispering to her.

~~~~

Ilia could see why Blake ran. The type of love between them…

Ilia would protect them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pre-rainbow bees, but still rainbow bees :3


	38. Bumbleby Bandit!Yang and White Fang!Blake AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s-assy-girl asked: BB AU; Bandit!Yang and White Fang! Blake; (again, not bias because I drew it what do you mean 🏃🏃🏃)

“Shit,” Yang snarled under her breath. She pressed closer to the tree behind her back as she heard footsteps quickly approaching. Damn her mother for sending her in here alone. She held her breath, heart pounding, as she heard the first low sounds of White Fang goons grow near her hiding spot. She sent a silent prayer to a god she didn’t believe in to let her get out of this situation in one piece.

The footsteps stopped. A woman’s voice.

“You guys go on ahead. I thought I heard something over here,” she ordered. The rest of the group moved away and the woman stepped closer. Yang tried to slip around the tree but slipped on a leaf. A twig snapped. The footsteps stopped. A rush of wind. Yang tried desperately to get her eyes to focus.

“I see you.”

She burst out of her hiding place and took off blindly into the trees. Footsteps crashed behind her until they stopped altogether. Yang didn’t stop running, knowing she wasn’t yet safe. A weight slammed down onto her shoulders and she hit the ground. She rolled, squashing the woman under her back and leapt to her feet, her Ember Celica activating as she turned to fight. The woman on the ground scoffed, her own katana out and poised to strike.

They both stared at one another, taking in their features.

Long, black hair, white overcoat, black pants, dark boots with a white emblem –

Oh.

She locked eyes with the woman.

“The Belladonna girl,” Yang said, narrowing her eyes. The woman got to her feet. She tilted her head to the side in acknowledgement.

“The Branwen girl,” she replied. They were at a standstill. Yang broke first and grinned.

“Blake. How’ve you been?”


	39. Bumbleby Moving in Together AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: It’s finally the day, the day Yang is moving out of her parents home to live with her girlfriend Blake. (Or where Yang and Blake (and maybe Ruby) are helping each other move and pack Yang’s stuff while also reminiscing with each other on the stuff they find while packing)

Yang picked up a tattered t-shirt, laughing a little. Blake looked over with a soft smile.

“What’s so funny?” she asked, ear flicking.

Yang smiled. “Nothing really. It’s just that…Ruby hacked this shirt up with scissors because I had started school and she was bored.” Blake laughed. She picked up a tarnished necklace that had a beautiful rose pendant on it.

“Hey, Yang?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s this?”

Yang turned and her face fell slightly. “That was…my mother’s. Summer’s.” Blake nodded and hesitated before setting it in the little jewelry box.

“We can probably get it a new chain. Maybe even get someone to make a pendant out of Tai and Raven’s emblems…if you’d want to, that is.” Yang rubbed her hand over her eyes and smiled at her.

“Yeah, I’d like that. Uh…let’s see what else I have in here…” she started rummaging through a box and pulled out a white piece of fabric. Her breath hitched in her throat. A little gasp echoed from the door. Both women turned to see Ruby stood there, eyes locked on the fabric.

“Mom’s cloak?” she asked, voice very soft. Yang nodded and looked down at it. She held it out to Ruby.

“I think…you should have it.” Ruby shook her head.

“No, you should have it. Can I help you pack?” Yang nodded, folding the cloack up neatly to put away.

~~~~

They spent most of they day making sure all of Yang’s stuff was packed up, reminiscing on almost every item they picked up. Some were happy memories, some weren’t. By the time they were done, the sun was low in the sky, painting the clouds in brilliant shades of pink and orange and gold.

Ruby hugged Yang tightly before ushering her and Blake to Bumblebee.

They were ready to start their newest adventure, together.


	40. Sienna Kills Adam AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblingxelian asked: Sienna kills Adam upon his return from Beacon (And or earlier when she finds out he's 'dating; someone underage who is also his subordinate)

Adam was trying to plead his case and Sienna watched him boredly. She was lounging across the throne and subtly gestured her guards forward. She narrowed her eyes.

“Adam. One of my most trusted…and yet.” She watched his Adam’s apple bob with feline disinterest. Her mouth curled up in a cold smile, never reaching her eyes. “I was able to overlook your earlier transgressions, dear. I even turned a blind eye to what was happening between you and Ghira’s daughter. But this…it’s too far, and for that I must take action.”  _Action that I should have taken long ago_ , she thought.

His face twisted into a snarl under his ridiculous mask. He lunged for her. She dodged.

A horrible gurgling gasp echoed from his throat. One of his own swords, shoved through his stomach.

“This,” she hissed, twisting the blade, “is for everything you cost us. For everything you did to that little girl. I should have put you down long ago, Taurus, but I didn’t. And for that? Be thankful. Be thankful I waited this long. Be thankful I am making this quick, even if not painless.” she yanked the sword back, and spray of blood following. A gush followed quickly after.

She felt a lot in that moment.

Remorse for letting it go on this long.

Self-loathing for letting it happen at all.

Anger for the betrayal he put her through.

Mostly? Satisfaction. A dangerous part of her faction was gone, and maybe she could build the White Fang back up into it’s former glory.

She would need to call an old friend, though.

“Get rid of the body,” she called. She walked away, listening to the sound of her subordinates lifting the body, scurrying about.

She picked up her scroll. Took a deep breath. Dialed.

“Ghira, old friend…”


	41. Ghira and Kali Meet Yang AU (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Ghira and Kali meet Yang

Ghira loves her almost immediately. He scoops her into a bear hug, resting his cheek on her hair. When he finally puts her down, he sets a hand on her shoulder and smiles gently. Yang smiles back, and it’s just slightly strained around the edges.

Kali is quieter, she watches across the room, smiling with narrowed eyes. Pale yellow locked onto the prosthetic. Yang fidgets, shoving her hand into her pocket. Kali strolls over, gently pulls the hand out and whispers “Thank you.”

Emotions slam into Yang, her eyes tear up, she sniffs. “I-” she tries. “Thank you.” Kali hugs her.

“Let’s get some tea started, Blake. I feel like your father would probably like some time alone with Miss Xiao Long.” Her eyes held a mischievous twinkle. Blake groaned, rolling her eyes. She took Yang’s hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“I’ll hurry back.”


	42. Neptune Wasn't Really Hitting on Ilia AU (Seamonkeys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: AU when Neptune comes over to flirt with her, Illia straight up depans ‘I’m gay.’ Neptune leans over, ‘So am I. Does Sun look jealous?’

“Oh look, there’s Ilia! Hey Ilia!” Neptune called, striding away from Blake and Sun. A sweat drop rolled down his neck as he heard Blake start to speak but get cut off by Sun. He grinned at Ilia as he approached.

“Hey-”

“I’m gay,” the girl deadpanned. Arms crossed, deadly glare. He grinned wider, leaned forward into her space.

“I am too. Hey without making it noticeable that you’re looking, does Sun look jealous?” He kept his voice low, hoping Blake wouldn’t catch what he was saying. Ilia looked at him in surprise and flicked her eyes over his shoulder, keeping a neutral expression.

“No,” she murmured. “But it does look like he and Blake are saying goodbye. Now might be your chance.” Neptune nodded, barely there. He made it appear more and more like flirting in the hopes Sun would notice, but there was no movement over to him, no smooth voice telling him it was time to go. He sighed, defeated. Ilia patted his shoulder.

“Time to go, buddy. Maybe we’ll meet again,” she said, sympathetically.

His shoulders slumped and he walked towards where Sun was waiting. He started up his usual banter with him, pretending to be completely unbothered.

“It kinda feels like you’re letting her go.”

“It was never about that, genius! And anyway…” Neptune tuned out there.

_It was never about that._

_It was never about that._

_It was **never**  about  **that**._

He smiled giddily.

“Lets go get Sage and Scarlet then.”


	43. Gamer Neighbors AU (Bumbley + Prismatic Ponytails)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Modern AU - After meeting their gamer neighbors, Weiss, Yang and Ruby. Blake and Ilia didn't know when they see them again but wishes hopefully soon. And soon came with the fire alarm blasting in the middle of the night, waking them up from their sleep. And the cause of the fire alarm? Weiss and Ruby decided to make a late night snack only to end up burning something. Now RWY are at Blake and Ilia's door apologizing.

Blake and Ilia were standing outside the apartment complex while the fire alarms blared. Ilia was attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes, shivering slightly in the cool night air. Blake spotted Ruby, Weiss, and Yang talking to a pair of firefighters. She nudged Ilia and gestured to the trio.

“You think they had something to do with it?” she asked. Ilia shrugged.

“Probably.”

They were soon given the all-clear to go back to their apartments. Ilia beelined straight to bed but Blake waited up for a bit, trying to wind down. A knock on the door.

Ruby and Weiss were standing front and center, faces apologetic. Yang stood behind them, arms crossed, face switching between apologetic, and slightly pissed. She nudged the girls in front of her.

Ruby coughed. “Uh. Sorry… Weiss and I were the ones who set the alarm off…” she pressed the tips of her fingers together, fidgeting.

“Yes, we were attempting to make a late night snack but…messed it up a little,” Weiss said. Yang nodded.

“I’m making them go around to everyone in the hall and apologize. Sorry for disturbing your sleep, Blake.” Ruby fidgeted some more, huffing.

“Yaaaang. Can we please go now?” she whined. She looked dead on her feet. Yang sighed, the long-suffering sort of sigh you see from mothers of toddlers and older sisters. She smiled and Blake.

“I’ll be by in the morning with some sort of apology treat. Honestly if we keep this up we might have to stockpile the flour!”

They disappeared back down the hall to their apartment and Blake finally let herself laugh.

What ridiculous neighbors they had.


	44. Nerd&Rebel AU (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Nerd&Rebel AU - Yang gets a call in the middle of the night from Blake saying she she and her family needs a place to sleep due to arson. (“Hi Yang, my bestest friend, my partner in crime, the love of my life, my most favorite person in the whole wide worl-” “Blake, what did you do?” “….” “Blake?” “I burned my house down.”)

rebel with a cause > Yang

rebel with a cause: Yang my honey, my darling, my dearest light, my bumblebee, the light to my dark, the sun to my moon, the beauty to my beast

Yang: babe what did you do

rebel with a cause: i burned my house down can my parents and i stay with your family

Yang: babe how the fuck. why the fuck. what the fuck.

rebel with a cause: listen….

Yang: sigh. where are you guys I’ll bring Mama’s truck.

rebel with a cause: we’re just outside the house mom says thank you

Yang: you’re lucky I love you.

~~~~

Yang > 🌹Mama🌹

Yang: Mama can I borrow your truck really quick

🌹Mama🌹: Yang it’s 2 am.

Yang: Yeah.

🌹Mama🌹: Fine. Get home soon.

~~~~

Yang pulled up alongside the smoldering remains of the Belladonna house. She got out of the truck and waved to Blake, nodding and Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna as well. Blake jogged over.

“Before you get mad, I had a good reason.”

“For  _arson_? On your  _own_  house?” Incredulous was the best word to describe Yang.

“My ex boyfriend broke in.”

“Call the police!”

“They have an almost 30 minute response time! By the time they got here I’d have been dead!”

Yang pinched the bridge of her nose. “Get your mom and dad, I’ll explain what happened to my parents later.” Blake wrapped her in a quick hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Thanks, babe. You’re the best.”


	45. Gamer Neighbors AU (Bumbleby + Prismatic Ponytails) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Gamer Neighbors AU - Blake and Ilia decides to check out Yang and Weiss’s gaming channel and have a laugh on some of there stuff. (Like say reactions to jump scares, some of their comments on the game or each other, their compilation on all things funny, etc) They also come across a Q&A video.

On the screen, Yang picked up her phone and read out another question.

_“Are you two dating?”_

Yang laughed and Weiss wrinkled her nose. They could hear Ruby laughing behind the camera. Blake and Ilia held their breath, leaning forward without noticing.

_“Nah, Ice Princess and I are just good friends! She’s not exactly my type!”_

_“Yes, Yang is far from my type. I don’t much like mouthy vulgar women,”_  was Weiss’ response.

There was a small sigh of relief from both women watching. The Q+A finished quickly after that with mundane questions like “What’s your favourite game?” “Best art style?” “Do either of you enjoy a game purely because of the music? If so, which one?” The two women signed off (“This was Yang,” “And Weiss,” “From Snowdragon Gaming!”)

Ilia and Blake sat back in their seats. Glanced at one another. Blushed.

“So…they aren’t dating one another…”

“Yep…”


	46. Circus AU (Bumbleby + Prismatic Ponytails)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Circus AU - Blake & Ilia decide to check out the circus near town, wondering what’s all the excitement about, seeing as Sun couldn’t stop talking about it along with the crowds of other people. (Where Yang is a Fire Magician & Dragon Tamer, Weiss is an Ice Magician [Bonus points: At the end of the show when Yang and Weiss see Blake and Ilia, Yang and Weiss apparate a flower out of fire and ice respectively and give it to them. Another point, a small dragon likes to sit on Yang’s shoulder]

The ringleader, a petite woman with fire red hair, stepped to the middle of the ring. She cleared her throat and raised her arms.

“Ladies and gentlemen and children of all ages! Please, put your hands together for…The Dragon Tamer!” She quickly retreated as a blonde woman walked out, a small dragon sat on her shoulder. Her hair seemed to glow and pulse under the lights. She nodded at the little creature and it took to the air, wings beating hard through the air.

Slowly it grew from the size of a kitten, to the size of a full-grown house-cat, to the size of a lion. It landed in front of her and the woman smiled. Flames burst to life in her hair and around her hands, and the dragon roared. The Dragon Tamer created a hoop of flames and held it up, goading the creature into leaping through it.

They did beautiful tricks, flames dancing around the woman, the golden scales catching the light in the most mesmerizing ways. Blake caught herself leaning forward in her seat, trying desperately to catch her eyes. She did.

Purple met gold.

The Dragon Tamer winked at her before turning back to her act. Soon enough it was over and the next performer was being introduced. Blake turned to Ilia, wanting to ask if she’d seen the way the Tamer winked at her, but Ilia’s eyes were locked on the new performer. Blake blinked once and turned her head to look back at the ring. A small woman with pure white hair was stood in the middle.

She bowed to the crowd and snowflakes began to fall from the top of the tent, falling around her but never touching. She did a number of acrobatic tricks, allowing ice and snow to bloom under her feet and aid her act. She moved like a dancer, strong muscles hidden under a lithe frame. Eventually a rapier was tossed to her from off-stage and she showed off her prowess with the blade.

Blake glanced at Ilia every now and again, finding her entranced by the ice magician. Blake giggled quietly under her breath and whispered, “Oh my gods.”

Soon the evening came to a close and Blake and Ilia began to take their leave. Upon leaving, they ran into the two women who had taken their breaths away. The fire mage stood tall and proud, hair shining like the most delicate of flames. The ice mage also stood proud, but barely came to Blake’s shoulder in terms of height. Her hair was held by a tiara of snowflakes, and it absolutely glowed under the moonlight. The two magicians glanced at one another and smirked.

“For the lovely ladies so enraptured by our performances,” the Dragon Tamer said, holding out a delicate flower made of flame. The Ice Queen did the same, her own made of frost. The flame flower cooled and revealed itself to be a dark violet and red, and the frost fell away from the other to reveal one that was pure white. Blake and Ilia flushed brightly as they accepted the gifts.

Once they got home, Sun pestered them into spilling how the show had gone. When he saw the flowers he demanded to know if they’d be going back, and insisted to go with them once they’d agreed.

It was a beautiful night.


	47. Water Lilies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: i went to a museum to get some inspiration to draw and then i saw you staring at one of the paintings in awe so i drew you and then you saw my picture and i am dying of embarassment AU

Ren wanted to know how he got into this situation. What god had he upset? What immortal being did he anger? What exactly did he do for karma to punish him like this?

The boy he crashed into sat up and started trying to collect his things. He was speaking nervously, apologizing over and over. Ren considered just staying on the ground, he had never been so embarrassed in his life! Not even when Nora had told Jaune he had a crush on him when they were in fifth grade!

He considered it, but only briefly, when he realized he no longer had a hold of his sketchbook. He sat up in a panic as the other boy got to his feet. His eyes darted around, trying to find the sketchbook, only to notice it lying open near the boy’s feet. Ren mentally screamed, praying he didn’t pick it up before Ren could grab it.

The gods were not on his side today.

The boy followed his line of sight and scooped up the sketchbook. He smiled apologetically  _(_ _angelically, beautifully, **focus**  Ren) _and held the book out to him. Ren thought maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t notice the page that it was open to was a sketch of him.

The gods loved proving him wrong today.

“Oh,” the boy said, eyes wide. “That’s…me?” Ren wanted to die. He would like the ground to open up and swallow him, please. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment.

He’d just come to the museum to get some inspiration for his drawing project. When he’d spotted the boy with blue hair staring up at one of the many paintings in awe, he couldn’t help but sketch him.

Then he’d gotten up and ran directly into the boy. Now his stuff was all over and the boy was staring at his sketchbook with a near-identical expression to the one he was wearing in the drawing. The boy finally looked at Ren fully, face bright red.

“This is. Really good, dude. Like, really good. Uhm. I’m Neptune, by the way. Neptune Vasilias.” Ren took the sketchbook and the rest of his stuff from the boy – Neptune – gingerly.

“I’m Ren. I, uh, didn’t mean to draw you without your permission. I just came here for inspiration and then you looked so amazing standing there looking at the paintings I couldn’t help it and -” he cut himself off. “And, yeah,” he finished lamely. Neptune rubbed the back of his neck and blushed.

“I mean. I don’t mind a cute boy drawing me. As long as he lets me take him to lunch?” he said, hopefully. Ren willed his blush away.

“I’d love to.” Nora would definitely harass him for details later, since they were supposed to be meeting up in a few minutes, but she’d understand. She and Pyrrha did the same thing sometimes.


	48. Blake Surprises Yang With a Birthday Party AU (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s-assy-girl asked: Bumbleby AU; In which Blake leads the whole squad to make a surprise birthday party for Yang; meanwhile Yang just assumes they all forgot about it 👀 (maybe lowkey angsty? i dunno 🏃🏃🏃)

Blake was excited. Ever since Ruby told her Yang’s birthday was coming up, she’d been planning the perfect party. All of their friends would be there and most of them had been helping. The dorm was all decorated in sunflowers and white roses, with a few belladonna flowers mixed in. She bounced on her toes, ushering everyone into position and flicking the lights off. She crouched down in Ruby’s bed and thought about the last few days of planning.

~~~~

_Yang bounced over to her. “Hey, Blake!” she said, practically vibrating in excitement._

_“Hello, Yang,” she’d replied. Yang grinned at her._

_“Do you know what’s coming up? It’s in just a couple da~ays!” she’d sing-songed. Of course Blake knew, but she couldn’t let Yang know or else the surprise would be ruined!_

_Blake shook her head. “Professor Port’s exam? You’re awful excited for something like that.” Yang’s face fell and Blake’s heart broke a little. She shook herself mentally._ No! This was for Yang! She had to have the best surprise party ever!

_Yang tried to smiled again. “Yeah! I’m super excited for…Port’s exam. That’s it. Well, uh, see you later, Blake! I’ve got so much…studying…to do!” Blake watched her go, fond smile on her face. She raced to find the others and tell them to not let Yang know anything about what was happening._

~~~~

Yang was wandering the grounds by herself. Everyone was busy today! Too busy to celebrate her birthday apparently…She toed the ground and pouted. It wasn’t like it was the first time she had celebrated alone, but it hurt to think that even Ruby had forgotten. She sighed, and headed back to the dorm, figuring she could take a nap or something until Ruby, Weiss, and Blake got back.

She opened the door and called “I’m home!” even though she wasn’t expecting anyone to answer.

“SURPRISE!”

She jumped, eyes wide as all of her friends appeared in various spots around the room. Blake and Ruby jumped down from Ruby’s bed, and Blake looked arguably more excited than everyone else in the room. She rushed up to Yang and kissed her cheek.

“Happy birthday, Yang!” Yang felt her eyes fill with tears. She blinked them away and pulled Blake into a hug, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Thanks, Blake.”


	49. Bumbleby Yang Gets Hurt AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Long ago, Blake made a promise that she’ll never leave. Now married & both still working the life of a Huntress, all things are going well. Until one night, Blake noticed Yang hadn’t come home as planned & wasn’t receiving or answering her msgs/calls. While worried, Blake didn’t think much of it thinking there was a delay or something. Until she gets a call from Ruby, that Yang’s in the hospital. Blake may have promised to never leave, but the thought of Yang leaving never crossed her mind.

“Blake,” Ruby said from where she was seated next to their stuff. They were in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come out and explain what was going on. Blake was pacing, ears almost flat to her head, agitation clear in every moment. Ruby sighed and rubbed at her eyes, trying again. “Blake.” Blake didn’t falter in her movements but one of her ears twitched towards Ruby. Ruby patted the seat next to her. “Come sit. You need to reserve your energy,” she said. Blake stilled, shoulders shaking, before turning and moving stiffly to the chair.

She sank into it and pulled her legs up to hide her face in her knees. She breathed slowly, feeling Ruby’s hand rubbing circles into her back. “I can’t lose her, Ruby. Not after everything.” Ruby wrapped her arm over her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

_Yang, insisting they study in Beacon’s gardens._

_Yang, sitting in the only sunlight in the room and, damn, if they were in one of her novels that would be some heavy symbolism._

_Yang, holding her close as they danced._

_Yang, crying as Blake told her how badly she wanted to believe her._

_Yang, hitting the ground as Adam’s moonslice took her arm._

_Yang, standing across the room at Haven, so close yet so far._

_Yang, hugging her close as Blake swore she wouldn’t break her promise._

_Yang, holding her in the airship._

_Yang, in a black suit at their wedding, waiting for Blake at the altar._

_Yang…_

How could she possibly lose her  _now_  after all of that? She’d never,  _ever_ considered the possibility that Yang might be the one gone first. She’d never even entertained it in her darkest moments. Yang was the one who stayed, Blake was the one who ran.

So why did it seem more and more likely that Yang might be gone first?

The doctor stepped out, face somber, but not overly so. “Mrs. Belladonna-Xiao Long?” he called. Blake leapt to her feet.

“That’s, that’s me. How is she? What happened?” He gestured to the hallway that would lead to Yang’s room. As they walked, he began explaining.

“It looks like she was overpowered by Grimm for a bit before her sister got to her. Her prosthetic is damaged beyond repair, pieces of it have become embedded in what remains of her arm. She has a few broken and bruised ribs, and her collarbone has some hairline fractures. Luckily her Aura managed to keep from any worse injuries from occuring. It is regenerating now, and she is resting, but she is awake and I see no reason why you shouldn’t go in and see her,” he explained. Blake nodded, trying to keep the panic at bay. He opened the door and allowed her to walk in before shutting it behind her.

She stared at Yang on the bed, her blonde hair looked dull, her eyes were closed, but fluttered open when she heard Blake move closer to the bed.

“Blake?” she asked. Blake nodded, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

“Hey, Yang. How are you feeling?” she asked, keeping her voice quiet and low, not trusting herself to not break down right there. Yang rolled her head to the side and shrugged.

“’M nice and drugged s'it d'sn’t really hurt th’t bad…” she slurred. Her slightly glassy eyes searched Blake’s face. “How’re you, baby? You’re prolly really scared, huh? ’M s'rry, I thought I could deal with it…” Blake dropped into the seat next to Yang’s bed and pulled her hand over to her.

“I was so scared, Yang. When Ruby called…Don’t scare me like this.” Yang hummed, drifting. Blake pressed her lips to Yang’s hand. “Maybe…we should stop being Huntresses. Maybe we should find another way to help people. I don’t know if I can lose you like this, Yang.” She looked up and saw Yang was already fast asleep. Good, she’d never be able to ask Yang that if she was awake, never be able to make her quit the job that she loved so much. She sighed and kissed her hand again, standing up. She should probably tell Ruby what the doctor told her, call Weiss and tell her what happened, talk to her about a new prosthetic for Yang, make sure Ruby got something to eat…

The next bit would be busy, that was for sure.


	50. Blake 'Meets' Summer AU (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: AU - When Yang told Blake that she wanted her to meet her mom, Blake thought she was talking about Raven. But to her surprise when Yang drove up to a hill, it was Summer's grave. While there, Yang tells Blake stories of Summer (like stealing her cloak) and mention sometimes she would come up to tell Summer about her day and that Summer is the strongest person Yang knows. Before leaving, Blake tells Summer she'll look out for Yang. (So, thoughts on this? You don't have to write it - angst)

Yang turned to get back to her new bike. Blake hesitated for a minute and told her she’d catch up in a minute. She knelt by the marker and pressed her fingers to the rose emblem in the center.

“I’ll look out for her, the way you would if you were here,” she said, squeezing her eyes shut. As she stood and turned she thought that, for just a moment, she heard the words  _thank you_  in the wind. She smiled and walked back to Yang.


	51. Prismatic Ponytails - Ilia is Stranded at the Bus Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: (Prismatic Ponytails) - Its raining and Ilia missed the bus, what makes it worst she forgot her umbrella and no one is answering her calls. Having no choice but to wait in the rain for the next bus, a kind stranger steps in and offers shelter under her umbrella.

Ilia wrapped her arms around herself, shivering from the cold, misty rain. She had tried calling everyone and no one had picked up or called back. She checked the bus schedule on her phone again noting her battery was at 20% and the next bus wouldn’t show up for another half-hour. She sent out another text to Blake and was considering even texting Sun or Neptune because anything was better than sitting outside as the rain picked up.

The rain stopped hitting her screen.

“What?” she mumbled and looked up.

A beautiful girl with long, white blonde hair was holding an umbrella over her head. Her mouth was moving but Ilia couldn’t hear anything she said, she was so focused on just how  _blue_  her eyes were. She stopped speaking and was obviously waiting for a response.

“W-what?” The girl giggled.

“I said, do you want to get out of this rain? There’s a cafe a bit down the street that should let us sit in it until the rain lets up.” Ilia glanced at her phone and bit her lip.

“As long as you have a phone charger.”


	52. Willow Takes the Kids and Raises Them in Vale AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroko26 asked: What about an AU where Willow doesn't put up with Jacques' shit and takes the kids with her, starting a new life in Vale? Perhaps gets some part of the company back when Jacques finally fuck things over ad makes things better like her father would've wanted? If it hasn't been done before! (The iron roots fic has planted this idea on me)

They grow up in Vale, but their mother always tells them stories of Atlas. Winter is the only one old enough to remember. The harsh, icy winds through most of the year. The way the garden only allowed the sturdiest plants to survive.

Remembers Father.

Weiss was only four when they left and Whitley barely two. Weiss remembers little bits of it. How serious Winter was then compared to now. Her white hair always pulled into a bun.

Now she leaves it loose unless she’s at school and it swirls around her face in soft waves. Their mother brushes it out every morning and every evening.

Occasionally she flinches when Whitley enters a room. It’s almost imperceptible. A twitch, really. But Weiss notices because Winter notices. And Winter notices because of course she does, she’s  _Winter._

Weiss is seventeen when the news comes. The workers have formed a union and Jaques is being forcibly removed. Mother, no,  _Mom,_  steps up and takes over. She listens to the people, to their complaints, and works to rectify it. Weiss is named the official heiress and works alongside her mother to keep things running smoothly.

She begins attending Beacon and meets wonderful people. Yang, the powerful fighter who had to grow up too fast and had a heart of gold. Ruby, the hyper speedster who was just trying her best. Blake, the mysterious runaway Faunus. Pyrrha, the tournament champion who wanted nothing more than to be normal. Nora and Ren, the orphans with unknown pasts who were attached at the hip. Jaune, who wanted to be a hero even if he went about it wrong at times.

Her family at home was nice but…this one was nice, too.


	53. Faunus!Weiss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> therandompers asked: how about one where Weiss (or any of the main 4 really) is a faunus and has claws as their trait? With some shenanigans ensuing as a result

It was a normal outing, really. Wandering around Vale, talking about catching a movie.

A comment was made.

Nothing out of place. Yang shrugged it off. 

Weiss didn’t.

“What did you say?” she asked, in that prim and proper voice of hers. The guy looked taken aback for just a moment before opening his mouth again. Weiss took a step forward, her heels clicking on the ground. A near silent  _schick_ noise came from her hands.

Claws.

Long, black claws. Her hands curled, warning the man to think carefully about his next words. He turned wordlessly and left. Blake stared at her.

“You’re a Faunus?!”

~~~~

They were back in the dorm and Ruby was pointing at her.

“You’re the reason my cloak has rips in it, aren’t you!” she wailed. Yang sat her hands on her hips.

“And the reason my pillow has little holes all over it?”

Blake just stared. “I can’t believe you’ve been a Faunus this entire time! Also are you the reason my kimono has a rip in the bottom?”

Weiss shrugged. “Sometimes they slip out when I’m not paying attention. Last time I did laundry Jaune came in and started bugging me so. Yeah. Guess…the cat’s out of the bag? Eh? Eh?” Yang groaned.

“Weiss it isn’t funny!”


	54. Long Distance Bumbleby AU Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agent-numbuh-227 asked:
> 
> Hi, I would like to see a third part of the Long Distance Modern Bumbleby AU where Blake meets Tai and Summer (and maybe Qrow) or Weiss who's Ruby's girlfriend (or at least her friend/crush).

Yang was relaxed across her bed watching Blake pace with half-lidded eyes. “I gotta say, Blake, you either picked the best time to visit or the worst. Depending on your comfort level with people.” Blake looked at her, tilting her head. Some of her excitement had worn down by then and was replaced by nervous energy at the prospect of meeting Yang’s other parents.

“What do you mean?” she asked, coming closer to Yang, who began to sit up.

Yang reached out and tugged her forward by her hips. “Well it’s just. Saturdays are family dinner days. So it’s not just me, Ruby, and our parents. Our Uncles James and Qrow will be here with our cousins, Emerald and Mercury, as well as Ruby’s  _friend_  Weiss.” She leaned her head back to look at Blake. Blake leaned down to kiss her quickly.

“I should be fine. I mean, as long as I don’t get names all mixed up. Run me through them again?” Yang laughed.

“Sure.”

~~~~

They wandered out an hour later when they smelled food. The bell rang and a dog barked. Yang gestured to the kitchen. “Go on and meet Dad and Mama. I’ll get the door.” Blake took a deep breath and nodded, heading into the kitchen. 

Ruby raced past with a stack of plates and Blake’s heart jumped into her throat as she saw them start to tilt. The small girl easily righted them before getting to the table. “Ruby!” called an admonishing voice from across the room. Blake looked up and followed the sound of the voice and spotted a petite woman who looked startlingly like Ruby. The woman didn’t even blink just handed Blake a handful of silverware. “Can you set these on the table, dear? Ruby can tell you how they’re supposed to go.” Blake nodded wordlessly and walked over to the table. Ruby barely spared her a glance before directing her on how to set the silverware.

“All silverware on the right except for the two plates right by me. Weiss and I are both left handed,” she said. Blake quickly put the silverware out and going back to grab some napkins from Raven. Ruby zipped back by with glasses and a pitcher of tea. The woman from before was leaning against the counter obviously waiting for the food to finish up. A blonde man was leaning next to her and Blake shifted her feet. She could hear Yang talking with people in the living room and wanted desperately to go find her but also knew she should introduce herself. She didn’t get a chance to make the choice.

“Hey, Summer, Tai, come here. Meet Yang’s girlfriend,” Raven called, suddenly standing next to her. Both people looked up in surprise and headed over.

“I’m Summer Rose,” the woman said, “the girl’s mama.”

“I’m Taiyang Xiao Long,” the man piped up, “the girls’ father. You can call me Tai.” Blake nodded.

“I’m Blake Belladonna. Yang’s girlfriend. I’m really happy to finally meet you all, Yang talks about you often.” Behind Summer and Tai the oven beeped and rushed back over to pull dinner out. Raven pushed her gently toward the living room.

“Go meet everybody else,” she said. Blake took a deep breath and headed out.

~~~~

She walked into the living room and saw five people she didn’t know. She tried to stealthily look around for Yang, hoping she wouldn’t have to do all of the introductions herself. A hand slipped around her waist. “Hey,” Yang murmured into her ear. Blake felt herself relax into the touch.

“Hey,” she said back. One of the men looked up and Blake was almost startled to see another set of red eyes, not dissimilar to Raven’s. He grinned at her and bumped his elbow into the man next to him. He looked up as well. “Uh. Hi,” Blake said.

“Hey, kiddo. I’m Qrow, the girls’ uncle,” he said. He wrapped an arm around the man next to him. “And this is James, my husband. The two heathens sitting on the floor instead of on the couch are Emerald and Mercury.” Blake waved to each of them.

“I’m Blake,” she said. The bell rang again before anything else could be said and Ruby rushed by to throw it open.

“Hey Weiss!” Ruby yelled. Yang rubbed Blake’s shoulder.

“Ready?” she asked.

“Ready.”


	55. Blake is Ruby's Big Sister AU (Strawbana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s-assy-girl asked:
> 
> it's me! back at it again with my strawbana bullshit ✌uwu✌; Sun and Ruby are dating and Yang is cool with it but Blake ((for obvious reasons)) decided to give him the "if u hurt her" talk because we all know she already adopted Ruby as her little sister a while ago.

Sun found himself shoved up against a wall with a very,  _very_  angry cat Faunus in his face. One of Blake’s hands was fisted in his collar and the other was holding the katana part of Gambol Shroud.

“H-hey Blake! Wha-what’s up?” he asked, feeling sweat bead up under his collar and down his back. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“If you ever,  _ever_  hurt Ruby, I’m going to make you wish you were never born, Wukong. I have Nora and Ren on the sidelines and they are  _perfectly happy_ to break your legs so you can’t get away. Jaune is willing to help as well. Weiss, too. Don’t ever let me hear that you hurt her  _in any way_  or you’ll regret the day you stowed away on that boat to Vale,” she snarled. He nodded at her, eyes wide.

“Got it,” he squeaked out. She shook him once before dropping him and backing off.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blake, throwing a smoke bomb: NINJA VANISH


	56. After the War (Poly JNR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Saw some anon folk on the poly JNR drank, hit me up with your best attempt at it fam! after the war with Salem ends Poly JNR au?

It was…quiet. Quieter than it had been in many years. Ren peeked his head into the living room, seeing Jaune and Nora curled up together on the couch. Her head was cushioned on his chest as they lazily watched the T.V.. He walked out with cups of coffee, sat them on the table, and leaned down to kiss each of their heads in turn. He settled down on the couch, pulling Nora’s legs onto his lap so he could sit as close to them as possible. Nora wiggled a bit, getting comfortable again and Jaune reached out to tangle he and Ren’s fingers together.

Rain gently drummed on the windows as the news showed Blake standing tall at a podium, addressing everyone. She was speaking about Faunus rights and if they looked closely they could see Yang standing behind her, watching her every move with a soft smile. 

Jaune cleared his throat. “It’s almost time to make the trip to Argus, you know,” he said, soft enough to not break the gentle atmosphere. Ren hummed and nodded, rubbing his thumb over Jaune’s knuckles. They made the trip every year to see Pyrrha’s statue and update her on what had happened since the previous year. This year they’d be able to tell her that Blake and Yang had finally tied the knot, Ruby was quickly becoming the Greatest Huntress of the Generation, and Weiss had finally ended the Faunus labor her father relied so heavily on. 

The three of them were still Hunters, but they were more ‘as necessary’, rather than constant missions like Ruby, which they liked just fine. They liked their quiet house and comfortable life on the outskirts of Vale. They liked their lazy Sundays listening to the rain and watching the news and smelling coffee. Even Nora had settled down pretty quickly after the war with Salem ended.

Jaune tugged the blanket hung on the back of the couch down to cover them. Nora sleepily tugged it to where it covered her the most and the boys didn’t mind. Jaune stroked Nora’s hair with his unoccupied hand and pulled Ren’s hand that he was holding up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

They settled back and watched the rest of Blake’s press conference.


	57. Ren, Sun, and Neptune take a nap together AU (Beach Lotus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Sun x Neptune x Ren?

Ren liked Neptune and Sun. They were nice, even if they could be a little overbearing at times. But, while he liked them, he was definitely wondering how he got here.

And ‘here’ was laying in between Sun and Neptune while he tried to nap.

Sun was already asleep, arm flopped over Ren’s stomach with his tail curling lazily around his knee. Neptune was on his back, one arm behind his head while he read on his scroll. Ren didn’t really mind them being there, it was warm and comfortable. Neptune seemed to sense Ren’s eyes on him because he glanced down and smiled.

“Go to sleep, Ren. I’ll wake you both up for dinner,” he whispered. Ren nodded and shut his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

~~~~

He woke up to the sound of giggling. “Nora,” he groaned, not opening his eyes yet. “Go away.” He was so warm. Was his blanket always this heavy? He burrowed further down before his eyes snapped open. Nora was standing there with her scroll up, obviously taking a video. He was still curled up with Neptune and Sun, but now they were both wrapped around him, his head more or less tucked into Neptune’s chest and Sun pressed up against his back, tail stretched out over Ren and Neptune. Ren felt his face start to burn.

“ _Nora_ ,” he hissed in a whisper. “ _Delete the video or so help me-”_ Nora grinned at him.

“ _Nah. You guys are adorable, by the way,”_ she whispered back. She skipped out of the room and Ren buried his face in the pillow, knowing he was redder than Pyrrha’s hair. He felt Sun shift behind him, arm curling more fully around Ren’s waist.

“W’az happenin’…” he mumbled. Ren patted his hand.

“Nothing…it’s just time to wake up for dinner.”


	58. Qrow finds out about Poly STR (with some implied ironqrow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Qrow finds out about STR becoming a thing while they're still at Beacon (how he finds out I'll leave up to you)

He guessed he always sort of knew. The lingering looks, Tai’s hand on Raven’s back, the way Summer and Raven looked at each other during sparring, Tai and Summer disappearing for hours…

So yeah, he always sort of knew.

He just wasn’t expecting to walk in on all of them curled up together in Raven’s bed. Maybe he screamed. Raven’s head snapped up from wear it was laid on Tai’s chest, almost dislodging Summer from where she was napping on Raven’s chest. Qrow’s eyes were wide with horror, staring at his team.

Raven started pushing at the other two, gently. They disentangled themselves and she rushed over to Qrow. Before she could reach him he took off, racing through the winding halls of Beacon. He found himself in the garden, hiding from his team.

_All of them? Dating? Why would…why would Raven even…she didn’t want to get close. She was the one who told me…not to get close…_

He scrubbed his sleeve over his face. 

A shadow passed over head and he sighed, knowing it was Raven. She touched down in front of him and settled down in the grass. She gently tugged him over to her and started whispering.

“I’m so sorry, little bird,” she began, stroking his hair. He felt like a child again, even though he was twenty years old. He shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter, Rae, I was just surprised -”

“No, Qrow, it wasn’t fair of me. I told you not to get too close, to focus on  _our_ mission, and then I. I’m so sorry…”

“No, Rae, really, it’s fine. I just really didn’t expect you to go for  _Tai,”_ he snickered. He felt better now that he’d had a bit to calm down and think about it. She shoved him over.

“You have no room to talk about taste, Qrow. I seem to remember you ogling one of those Atlas kids. James Ironwood was it?” she teased. He gasped in mock indignation.

“At least he’s fits the  _aesthetic,_ Raven!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favourite joke in the fandom is how qrow, raven, and summer all have like the black+red(+ some white/grey) aesthetic and then you have taiyang with his blonde hair and tan skin and zip off cargo shorts.


	59. Rosebird First Kiss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeehawyang asked:
> 
> rosebird au,,, where summer is raven's first kiss,, (does this count as an au?)

They were hanging out in the Beacon Gardens under one of the big Quercus trees. Raven was reading from her Grimm Studies book, quizzing Summer for their test the next day. Taiyang and Qrow had gone off to do “boy stuff” as they said (Raven suspected that meant they were running off to play video games and shirk their homework), so they were almost perfectly alone. Raven felt Summer’s eyes on her and she looked up to see her kneeling next to her.

“What?” Raven asked. She gestured to the text book. “You’re the one who wanted to study, Rose, so why are you just…staring…at me…” Summer’s eyes were trained on her mouth. She moved closer.

“May I kiss you?” she asked, voice soft. She was close enough now that Raven could see almost-white flecks in her silver eyes. Raven’s breath hitched and she nodded. Summer moved slowly, almost as though she was trying not to startle her. Raven couldn’t bring herself to move towards her even as her brain screamed at her to just close the distance. Just as she thought it would be unbearable to wait any longer, Summer finally kissed her.

It was gentle, barely even a brush of the lips at first. Raven’s eyes fluttered and she cupped Summer’s face to pull her closer and kiss her harder, almost causing her to lose her balance. Summer pulled away first and she smiled brightly at Raven’s flushed face. Raven averted her eyes.

“That was…my first kiss,” she mumbled. Summer’s face lit up even more, if that was even possible. She kissed her again.

“I’m happy it was me, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is canon i got this entire thing from the actual rwby v7 character short script im giving it all to you early miles and kerry are gonna snipe me oh god-
> 
> (^ actual note i left at the bottom of the original tumblr post jdhfkjhsj)


	60. Summer realizes she's in love with Raven AU (rosebird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunnydragonqueen asked:
> 
> rosebird au where they just graduated from beacon and raven lets loose to celebrate. that's when summer realizes how much she likes her because she's never seen her so happy before and she wants to be what makes raven happy.

Raven was beautiful. In cut-off shorts and a t-shirt and tied up hair, Summer thought she looked like a princess. She was in the middle of the room and everyone seemed to be watching her and she didn’t care. It was a night to have fun and let loose and Summer’s heart  _ached_.

Raven turned and caught her eyes from where Summer was sat in a corner and she smiled breathlessly, waving her over. Summer shook her head and her breath caught as Raven walked towards her. Her dark hair looked like ink in the already dark room, her skin was dyed from the multicolored lights, and her eyes looked impossibly dark as she grinned at her. She flopped down in the seat beside Summer and she lazily lolled her head to the side. Summer smiled at her.

“Hey, Rae,” she called over the loud music. Raven scooted her chair closer to Summer and spoke directly into her ear.

“What’s a pretty girl like you doin’ hanging out here all alone?” she asked, lips brushing the shell of Summer’s ear. Summer suppressed a shiver and laughed.

“Not really my scene, you know? You look happy though!”  _I wanna be what makes you so happy_  is what she didn’t say. Raven laughed.

“Yeah, I’m great! This is fun!”

The knife in Summer’s heart twisted. She honestly wanted nothing more than to be the reason Raven smiled like that.  _Gods, I’m so in love with her…_ she thought. Raven leaned forward and kissed her cheek and Summer flushed. Raven got up and pulled on her hand. “C’mon, Rose! Let’s dance!”


	61. Raven realizes she can portal to Summer AU (rosebird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thebeesplusraven asked:
> 
> Raven realizes that she can portal to Summer after bonding. The hijinks commence.

There was panic at first. The idea that she had managed to get so close to her teammate that she could use her portals for her? Qrow calmed her down quickly from that.

Next was disbelief and shock. Raven had never loved anyone besides Qrow enough to activate her semblance so knowing that she loved Summer enough for it…

Next was mischief. Portalling to Summer when she least expected it to grab her from behind, appearing out of nowhere to kiss her quickly and then disappear.

It was fun, she supposed, being able to get to her girlfriend at any time.


	62. Married AU (Rosebird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Rosebird, Raven trying to wake up Summer to make breakfast ???

“Summer,” Raven whispered, poking her old team leader in the side. Summer groaned and shuffled before settling back down. Raven laughed softly and leaned forward to press a kiss to her shoulder. “Summer,” she singsonged, voice still quiet and soft. Summer made a little humming noise and rolled over to face Raven. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled sleepily at Raven.

“Hi Raven,” she whispered, voice sleepy.

“Hello, my love,” Raven said back, lips quirking into a smile. “It’s time to make breakfast for the girls.” Summer hummed again and scooted closer to Raven, tugging the blanket back over them.

“Five more minutes.” Raven laughed and moved forward to kiss her wife.

“Alright, five more minutes. If they come running in here looking for us though, I’m gonna tell them it’s your fault we’re still in bed,” she warned in a teasing tone. Summer giggled.

“I’m sure they won’t mind, dear.” She wrapped her arms around Raven and leaned up for another kiss.

Raven tucked her head under her chin and breathed deeply.

All was right in the world.


	63. Proposal AU (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Bee Proposal

It was quiet. There was no getting down on one knee at dinner, or in the park, or anywhere they were surrounded by people.

They were by the docks and there was the smell of the ocean and fish and Blake turned to Yang, fingers rubbing over the small, velvet box in her pocket. Her eyes widened, seeing Yang sinking to one knee, a little box in her own hand.

“It’s not a lot, and it’s not an engagement ring. Not yet. But…I wanted it as a promise. As a way for you to know that there’s always someone to come back to. As a…as a ‘someday’,” she said, opening the box. Inside, nestled on satin, was a delicate, silver, double banded ring, with a diamond in the middle of the two bands. Blake slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes welling with tears.

“Yang, I,” she began, hand slipping on the box in her own pocket and almost dropping it. She didn’t drop to her knee as she pulled the box out, only opened it and held it out to her. “Of course I’ll marry you. But I was planning on proposing first!” Tears dripped down her face freely as she laughed. She watched Yang’s shocked face and pulled her to her feet. Yang laughed too. She slipped the ring on Blake’s finger and Blake did the same for her. Yang cupped her face and kissed her, gently, more gently than Blake thought she ever had been before Yang.

“I love you,” she said, pressing her forehead to Yang’s. Yang smiled and wiped her tears away.

“I love you, too.”


	64. Willow Takes the Kids and Raises Them in Vale AU (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agent-numbuh-227 asked:  
> I really liked the AU where Willow raises the kids in Vale and I wonder if you could make something based on that AU about the rest of Team RWBY meeting Weiss's family. Or something about Ruby and Weiss meeting early when Weiss stumbles upon Ruby fighting Torchwick, also in this AU.

In those two weeks between their first and second semesters, Weiss invites Ruby, Blake, and Yang to come meet her family. There’s a little surprise in their faces when she asks, Weiss rarely offered up information about her family on her own.

They, of course, agree.

When they arrive at the little apartment, they are greeted by a short, white-haired boy. Weiss introduces him as Whitley, her little brother. He has a sort of imperious air to him, but instead of sending alarm bells, it just makes the girls laugh. The next introduction is to Weiss’ older sister, Winter. She is serious and stern, but quickly relaxes when she sees how… _at ease_ Weiss is with them.

Finally, they meet Willow. She looks like an older, more distinguished version of Winter. She has wrinkles and bags and crow’s feet and all they can think is how much of a queen she looks like. She smiles at them and asks gently if they’d like something to eat before dinner and tells Blake it’s alright to take off her bow.

When they return to their dorm the next day, each girl tells Weiss how nice it was to meet her family. Weiss smiles softly at all of them.

“I figured…the most important people in my life should meet, you know? They’re my family, but…you guys are my family, too.”


	65. Trans Yang Comes Out To Summer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> katiethetransbian asked:  
> A young baby trans bean Yang comes out as trans to her family, starting with Summer.

“Mama,” the small child said, pulling at her cloak. Summer Rose looked down and smiled.

“What is it, my little Dragon?” she asked, scooping the child up. They squirmed in her grip for a moment before settling down. She hummed, prompting them to respond.

“Oh yeah!” the child said. “I’m a girl!” Her little lavender eyes shone and Summer smiled at her.

“Of course, Sunflower,” she said, nuzzling her cheek with her nose before pressing a loud kiss to it. The girl giggled. “Why don’t you go tell your papa and sister?” The girl nodded and and wriggled. Summer sat her on the ground and patted the top of her head. “Don’t run in the house, Yang!” she called after her retreating back.


	66. JNPR Berries AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: I don't really have a idea in mind, but just.... Poly JNPR

“I…don’t think one bed will fit all of us,” Pyrrha said, always the voice of reason. Ren nodded in agreement.

“There’s no way all four of us will fit on a twin sized bed, Nora.” Nora groaned and turned to Jaune.

“Jauune,” she said, voice drawing out into a whine. “C'moooon, you said we’d figure out a way to have a cuddle puddle!” Jaune laughed.

“I thought we could push the beds together,” he said. “That way there’s plenty of room, but we can still cuddle.” Pyrrha and Ren exchanged looks, considering the plan their partners put forth.

“Sure,” Ren said. “But no complaining when it gets too hot or someone gets elbowed in the face.” Nora cheered and rushed to shove the beds together. They all piled into their “Mega-bed” (as coined by Nora) and curled up around Jaune, using him as a pillow. They all drifted, tangled up together in a warm, fluffy cocoon of warmth and love and blankets.


	67. STRQ at the Beach AU - Rosebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Rosebird - STRQ at the beach, Summer is burying Raven in the sand

“What…are you doing?” Summer and Raven looked up at their teammates. Qrow and Taiyang were staring mainly at Raven, whose lower body was almost entirely buried in sand.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious? Summer is burying me. We’re  _bonding_. Isn’t that was Ozpin told us to do on this little excursion?” She drawled the words, glancing over at Summer. Qrow’s jaw dropped.

“H-hey, Summer? Can you go…grab the umbrella from the car with Tai?” he asked, eyes locked on his sister. She tilted her head, eyes flicking between the twins, and nodded.

“Sure! I’ll be right back, okay Rae?” Raven nodded lazily. The second the other two were out of sight, Qrow dropped next to Raven.

“Okay what the  _hell_  is going on? Letting Summer bury you? You wouldn’t even let me do that when we were kids!” he hissed. Raven blinked at him.

“I like her,” she said simply. Qrow stared.

“What-”

“I like her, dumbass. Now shoo, I’m pretending this is a date.”


	68. Amnesiac Jaune - Poly JNR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: Yo I like happyangst tm and poly JNR, so I thought I’d put one up. During and following the final battle against Salem, a certain blonde knight nearly dies, only just lives but wakes up amnesia. His BF and GF try to make him remember who he is through the power of love, angst is optional but I’d say it’d be interesting

He was still sleeping. Nora was clutching Ren’s hand like her life depended on it, and maybe it did. She couldn’t lose another teammate, another friend, another love. They stood together at the foot of Jaune’s bed and silently willed him to open his eyes. Team RWBY was on the other side of the door, waiting for news on Jaune.

His eyes fluttered open.

It took every ounce of Nora’s willpower to not launch herself at him, reminding herself of his injuries. He looked around, eyes falling on Ren and Nora at the end of the bed. Nora squeezed Ren’s hand. “Jaune,” she said, tearing up. She heard Ren take a shaking breath next to her and his hand trembled. Jaune only blinked at them.

“Who are you?”

~~~~

“Amnesia!” she cried. Ruby’s arm wrapped around her, soothing.

“Uncle Qrow, is there anything we can do?” she asked, voice small. Ren was sat next to her, stiff as a board, and Nora settled her hand on his thigh. Qrow sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“I don’t know. Best bet would be to help where you can. Explain things to him. This is where you live, these are your friends, this is who we are to you, et cetera. Unfortunately, when it comes to things like this…there’s no way to rush or force memories. Some may never come back, others may come back quickly or slowly, depending on way too many things.” He sighed again. Ren’s hand closed over Nora’s.

“So…we’ll work through it. We’ll be there for him,” he said, running his thumb over Nora’s knuckles.

~~~~

It took a long time. A lot of “firsts” for Jaune felt like the millionth for Ren and Nora. Over a year later and Jaune had regained most of his memory, mainly showcased in little things. Knowing how Ren took his coffee, knowing that Nora likes to sleep closest to the door, knowing that Nora and Ren and him all had some sort of relationship.

And sometimes it was bigger things that broke their hearts. Jaune waking in the middle of the night, Pyrrha’s name on his lips and tears in his eyes. Flinching away from his own sword or mirrors or any reflective surfaces.

And sometimes there were sweet moments as they relearned their relationship. Jaune ducking to kiss Nora before leaving a room. Jaune immediately shifting to tuck Ren against his right side and intertwine their fingers. Naps on the couch, shared cups of coffee, bowls of ice cream, kisses over pancakes.

It was soft and warm again. It took a while, but none of them minded terribly. After all, they were all together, and that’s all that matters, right?


	69. Soulmate AU - Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: so I know it was submitted a long time ago, but can you write one for the space/soulmate prompt? if not, thats fine.

Yang was settled on a rocky outcropping, watching one of the suns set. She felt Blake sit next to her. The woman said nothing, but sat her hand over Yang’s own.

“Hey,” Yang said, quietly.

“Hello,” Blake replied. “What are you doing out here by yourself?” Yang shrugged.

“I’m…trying to make a very difficult decision.” Blake hummed.

“Maybe I can help?” Yang laughed bitterly.  _I doubt it,_ she thought.

“Let’s say, hypothetically, someone found their soulmate after years of believing they wouldn’t. But in order to be with that soulmate, they have to give up everything they know, including their family.” She could feel Blake’s eyes on her.

“I think…this person would have to talk to their soulmate. Maybe the decision isn’t as difficult as they think,” she said. Yang risked glancing at her. “Because if they are truly meant to be, forever, their soulmate would be willing to talk about it and come to a decision together.” Yang felt her eyes burn a little.

“Blake…” she whispered.

“It’s time for dinner, Yang. Come wash up,” she said, holding out her hand to help her up.


	70. Greek Mythology AU (Hades and Persephone) - Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Oh! I got a good one! Watch Overly sarcastic productions video on Mythos theseus and pirithous or their underworld Myths video. See there is a Lot of misinterpeetations in hades and persephones relationship and they we're the Honestly Most healthy couple in greek mythology and red explains that very well. More modern versions have persephone willingly becoming hades wife seeing that the underworld needed a queen. So with that... Greek Mythology AU with Blake as Hades and Yang as Persephone!  
> anonymous asked: Also just to be sure. I mean the healthy version of hades and persephone Not whatever christiniazed version (the christians actually messed up a lot of mythologies and some even make hades look worse than he is) you may be familiar with. Basically as red portrayes them.  
> anonymous asked: I even found out about One Version that had Demeter be an overbearing mother and persephone Wanted to get some damn space. Btw:… if you we’re to be in the mod to write something like this (One Version you like) or maybe just the story of theseus and his brother (replaced by maybe some guys from CRDL or some villains like Mercury and Tyrian or Cinder and Adam or something) i would LOVE IT.

Yang was excited for her first Olympus Gala. Her mother was wary about allowing her to go, but her father insisted, pointing out that a young goddess needed to go to one eventually. Her friend Weiss, the goddess of snow, helped to pick out her dress.

She was practically buzzing like the little bees in her meadow as she stood next to her father and he introduced her to each god, goddess, and otherwise immortal being that came to greet them. Her eyes were caught by someone on the dancefloor. A dark-haired woman with golden eyes. Yang felt herself drawn foreward, drifting over to the woman. She hung around the fringes of the people around her until a slow waltz started playing. The woman disappeared from Yang’s sight and reappeared behind her, tapping her shoulder lightly, and holding out her hand.

“May I have this dance?” she asked, voice slightly lower than Yang’s own. Yang didn’t trust herself to speak and instead nodded. “I’m Blake. The Queen of the Underworld,” she introduced herself. Yang’s breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat.

“I’m Yang, goddess of Spring.” Blake’s head tilted to the side.

“Raven’s daughter.” She said it simply. It wasn’t a question. Yang nodded.

“Yes. She wasn’t happy with the idea of me coming to this tonight, if I’m being honest.” Blake smirked.

“Probably because I’m here.” She spun Yang out and pulled her back in. The song ended and the two bowed to one another. “Until next we meet, Yang, goddess of Spring, farewell,” Blake said. Yang smiled at her.

“And to you as well, Blake, Queen of the Underworld.”


	71. History Project AU - Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> AU where someone, anyone (but preferably Yang) is doing a project on/already has an understanding of either the former White Fang leadership or the current leader of Menagerie, and connects the dots on who Blake really is while they’re still at Beacon. (Must include at least one Princess joke and hopefully Blake’s team encouraging her to get back in touch with her parents)

Yang draped her arm over Blake’s shoulder and leaned close to her ear. “So, Princess, huh?” she asked. Blake’s head snapped around, putting their faces very close together.

“What?” she snapped, supressing a shiver. Yang grinned at her.

“The project Oobleck gave me was to research leadership of the White Fang and families of Menagerie, and I found something  _in-ter-es-ting._ ”

“Oh yeah?” Blake asked, slightly distracted by the way Yang’s mouth curled around the word ‘interesting’.

“Yep. Turns out the former leader of the White Fang is also the current Chieftain of Menagerie, and interestingly enough, shares your last name. Wanna tell me what that’s about?” Blake was pulled from her drifting thoughts about Yang’s mouth.

“So? How do you know Belladonna isn’t just a common last name for Faunus?” Yang’s smile got wider.

“Well I did a little more digging and found a Menagerie newspaper clipping. Ghira’s daughter, Blake, ran away four and a half years ago.” Her face softened. “They’ve been looking for you, Blake. I think they’d be happy to know you’re safe.” Blake shook her head.

“No! They probably hate me…Before I ran off I called them cowards! I told them I hated them!” Yang scootched a little closer, running her fingers over Blake’s cheeks.

“I doubt they hate you, Blake. They probably miss their runaway princess as much as we love her.” Blake managed a little laugh.

“It’s chieftain’s daughter, actually.”

“What’s the difference?”


	72. Blake Comforting Yang After A Nightmare AU - Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Okay i know we all Love Yang comforting Blake but how about Blake comforting Yang After Yang has a nightmare?

“Shh…Yang, it’s okay,” Blake whispered, pulling her close. Yang’s arms immediately wrapped around her, fingers clutching her shirt as she shook with the force of her sobs. Blake ran her hands through her hair and whispered soft vows of protection. Yang pulled away and stared at her.

“You mean it?”

“Of course, Yang,” she whispered. Yang lifted a shaking hand to wipe at her face.

“Good.” She leaned forward and kiss Blake, softly. “I love you, Blake.” Blake pressed thejr foreheads together.

“I love you too, Yang.”


	73. High School AU - Bumbleby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> bumbleby catradora au (only if you've seen it of course!) if you haven't maybe bumbleby high school au similar to their first interaction but yang can't flirt to save her arm and blake is like ur lucky ur cute bc i put my book down for you

“Hel~lo!” a voice sing-songed. Blake looked up from her book, seeing the call came from a girl settling in next to her. She sat her cheek on her hand and smiled broadly at Blake. Blake raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. She went back to her book. “I’m Yang!” More unimpressed silence. “I like your boots! They really go with your…jeans!”

A sigh. “Thanks.”

“Sooo…what’s your name?”

“Blake.” Silence for a moment. Blake could feel Yang’s eyes on her. She sat her book down. “So?”

“What?”

“You wanted my attention, you got it. So what now?” she asked, amused. Yang blinked.

“I…don’t know. I didn’t think I’d get this far.” Blake laughed, a surprised noise.

“Oh my gods. You know, you’re lucky you’re cute,” she smirked. She watched a blush spread across Yang’s face as she stammered.


	74. Nerd&Rebel AU Part 2 (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Nerd&Rebel - Since the Belladonnas lose their house to arson, they need to go shopping for some necessities like clothes. Yang comes along to help, only for Blake to distract her a lot

“Blake!” Yang yelped as Blake tugged her into an aisle away from her parents. She was grinning mischievously as she pulled on Yang’s hand, leading her off somewhere. “Blake! I told your parents I’d help them pick out a couch, what are you doing?” Blake shoved her into a corner and laughed.

“I wanted to spend some time with you, too,” she mumbled as she quickly kissed Yang. When she pulled away her face was red. “You’ve done so much for us for the last few weeks and I wanted to spend time with you away from school and family and all of that.” Yang felt her face begin to burn.

“Why didn’t you just ask me out on a date like a normal girlfriend?”

“Well I thought this was more fun.”


	75. Beacon Days AU (Rosebird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dudeblade asked:  
> Rosebird au where Raven is constantly in the library looking for a book that will help her "Do the date thingy with the kind, sweet, and attractive woman." #RosebirdForLife

“You could always just. Ask her out,” Qrow pointed out from where he was sat at a table, playing on his scroll. Raven swiveled her head around to glare daggers at him.

“Yeah, Rae! You need to just woman up and ask!” Tai cheered quietly next to Qrow. Qrow snorted and tapped at his screen. Tai nudged his partner andgave him a _look._ Qrow sighed.

“Raven I doubt they’re gonna have any books on this at the school library. Why don’t you ask around about it? That Atlas girl, Glynda, might be able to help. I’ve heard her talk about a girl back in Atlas. I’ll even come with you!” Another glare.

“You just want to ogle her teammate,” Raven accused, crossing her arms. Qrow flushed.

“No! I’m trying to help you, you asshole-”

“What are we arguing about now?” A new voice joined. All three looked quickly to see Summer approaching. Tai snickered.

“Not much, Petal, just the twins antagonizing one another. Oh, by the way, are you free this weekend? I’m thinking about grabbing Glynda and James from that Atlas team and showing them around Vale a little! We can make it a team thing!” He grinned charmingly at Summer, blonde hair falling into his eyes. Summer’s face lit up and she nodded.

“Sure!” she looked to her scroll and gasped. “Oh, I gotta go! I’ll see you guys later, text me the details!” She rushed off.

Raven waved with a soft smile on her face until Summer was gone and whirled around to face Taiyang, lips curling into a snarl. “What the  _fuck_ Taiyang?”

“I’m  _helping_ , pretty bird,” he said, tapping her nose. “We’re gonna cancel last minute when you two have already met up and say you should just go together.”

“I don’t need your help,” she spat, face red. Taiyang laughed and Qrow rolled his eyes with a faint smile. “I don’t!” she insisted as her teammates packed their things up.

“Just be at the school gates at 7 on Friday!” Taiyang called over his shoulder.


	76. Vytal Dance (Rosebird)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: i have a head canon that the necklaces raven wears were given to her by summer :')

Raven was glowering at the ground while Summer sat behind her on the bed, brushing through her hair. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was most certainly  _not_  pouting.

She wasn’t.

“C'mon Raven,” Summer said, leaning forward to bump their cheeks together. “The dance will be fun!” Raven begged to differ. She stayed quiet, though, unwilling to ruin Summer’s good mood. She tried to smile for Summer.

Summer sighed, then patted Raven’s shoulder and hopped off the bed. “And where are you going?” Raven asked. Summer gave her one of her small, secretive smiles.

“I’ve got something for you,” she said before turning and digging through one of her bags. She sat back up and hid the thing away. She clambered back onto the bed behind Raven. Raven felt something cool press against her collarbones and sternum. Summer chirped, “Don’t look yet!” and pulled her hair off her neck for a moment, setting it back in place. She hopped off the bed again.

“Now look!” Summer turned a mirror to her and Raven reached up to stroke the multi-strand necklace. Beads and a single chain. She looked at Summer’s glowing face and smiled.

“I love it, Summer.”


	77. Circus AU Part 2 (w/ Bumbleby, Prismatic Ponytails, and Strawbanikos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: I love the circus au, part 2 please?

The three of them returned the next night, Ilia and Blake flushing in anticipation of seeing the two women from before again. Sun was chattering away, swinging their hands together and looking excited to see all of the people. He quickly got distracted by a group of performers walking by, including the two magicians and the ringleader from the previous night.

“Woah. Who is  _she?”_ he asked, staring at the petite woman. She laughed and punched a tall, blonde man in the arm. Blake tugged on Sun’s arm.

“C'mon Loverboy, let’s go,” she said with an eye roll, heading over to the tent they had been in the night before.

~~~~

They managed to sit in the front row this time and Sun was basically hopping out of his seat. “You guys HAVE to tell me when they come out, okay? I mean I’ll probably be able to tell but you HAVE to tell me!” Blake and Ilia laughed and waved their hands at him.

“Calm down,” Ilia said.

“We’ll tell you,” Blake continued. He nodded and settled down a little, satisfied with the answer. The spotlight came on and focused in the middle on the ringleader once more. She gave them a dazzling smile and both Ilia and Blake heard Sun’s breath catch. They exchanged grins behind his back.

As her performance came to a close, a bright red rose appeared in her hand. She glanced around the tent and her eyes stopped on Sun. Her lips curved into another, smaller smile as she tossed it to him. His face turned red and he caught it. Blake and Ilia laughed and patted him on the back. He was grinning down at the rose and ran a hand through his hair.

~~~~

When their respective magicians appeared on stage, Blake and Ilia pointed them out with low murmurs to Sun. He bounced in excitement and cheered loudly, drawing attention to them. The fire mage and dragon tamer’s eyes lit up and she blew a kiss to their little section. The ice mage smiled delicately and continued her routine.

Soon after the show finished and the performers found them again. Blake decided to be bold. “We didn’t catch your names last time, Dragon Tamer.” The blonde woman smirked.

“Don’t remember throwing it,” she said with a wink. She gave a little bow. “I’m Yang, Ice Princess over there is Weiss, and this,” she said, pulling the ringleader over, “is Ruby.” Ruby smiled shyly at Sun and he grinned back.

“I’m Blake, she’s Ilia, and he’s Sun,” Blake introduced them. Yang smiles at her again and Blake feels like her heart might stop. A voice calls the three’s names.

“Yang, Weiss, Ruby! Come get cleaned up so we can have dinner,” a tall woman calls as she rounds the corner. Her eyes are a startling green in the lowlight and she wears bronze armour. She looks at them in surprise. “Oh, hello!” Ruby smiled at her.

“Hey, Pyrrha. These are the girls Weiss and Yang were raving about.” Pyrrha wrapped an arm around Ruby’s shoulders.

“And the man?” Ruby smiled at her.

“His name is Sun.” Pyrrha looked him over and took notice of the rose in his hand. She smirked and his face flushed again.

“Hello, Sun.”

“H-h-hi. Sun Wukong. You’re very pretty. I mean! Uh,” his ears turned red and Blake and Ilia stared at him.

Pyrrha and Ruby giggled. Weiss cleared her throat. “Would you care to join us for dinner?” she asked. The three friends exchanged glances.

“Yes, please.”


	78. Weiss is in Love AU (Strawbana on Weiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s-assy-girl asked: Strawbana On Weiss 🍓🍌❄? 👀👉👈  
> ~~~~  
> weiss: what is this feeling? am i jealous of ruby? am i jealous of sun?
> 
> yang, chillin with blake: no ur in love with both of them lmao

Weiss watched them from across the courtyard. They were laughing and joking and Sun had his tail wrapped around Ruby’s waist. Her mouth was completely dry and her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Her hands fisted at her sides and she began storming across the space, heels  _click-click-click_ ing as she went. Yang’s words from earlier floated through her head,  _have you considered you might have a crush on both of them, Princess?_

Ruby noticed her first, Sun too focused on her face, and she waved happily. “Weiss!” she called, giving her that sunshine smile as she did. Weiss’ heart squeezed uncomfortably. Sun noticed her and smiled broadly.

“Hey Weiss!” Ruby pulled away from him and threw her arms around her neck, his tail still wrapped around her waist. He stepped in a little closer to keep it from being pulled too much and Weiss was almost certain they could hear her heart at this point. Weiss finally remembered how to hug Ruby back but kept her eyes focused on Sun’s face and the way the sunlight was hitting his blond hair. Ruby pulled back and,  _gods_ , the sunlight made her silver eyes  _glow._

Weiss was, to put it as Yang might,  _completely fucked_.


	79. Gamer Neighbor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Gamer Neighbor - Ruby needs to study for the weekend but can't since Yang and Weiss happen to be doing a charity livestream on the same weekend. So she takes up her B&I offer to study at there apartment, only to suffer when she's asked time to time about WY.

“Thanks for letting me study here,” Ruby babbled as she started setting her stuff up at Blake and Ilia’s coffee table. “Usually I can make due at our place or at the library but Yang and Weiss are doing a livestream and I know it’s gonna get loud and the library is closed for maintenace and-” Blake cut her off, mildly worried about the girl running out of air trying to explain.

“It’s fine, Ruby, you’re welcome to study here anytime you need. It must get difficult to do with your sister running a YouTube channel,” she said. Ruby laughed.

“You have no idea.” Blake smiled at her.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be in my room if you need me and Ilia should be getting home from work in about, oh, hour and a half?” Ruby nodded, already absorbed into her work. Blake wandered off to her room to check out the stream and do a bit of studying of her own.

Around 45 minutes later, Blake walked back into the living room to check on Ruby and see if she could get in some questions about Yang. Ruby had headphones on and looked to be concetrating hard on the textbook in front of her. Blake hummed then smiled and rushed by to get some snacks.

She dropped them in front of Ruby with a grin. Ruby looked up in shock then slowly smiled back. “Snacks!” Blake said. “I know I like crunchy things when I’m studying, but Ilia likes chewy things, so I just grabbed some stuff since I didn’t know what you’d like.” Ruby snatched a cupcake and put the whole thing in her mouth.

“Ah pfr schweetsh!” she said. Blake covered her mouth and tried not to laugh. Ruby swallowed the cupcake and blushed. “Sorry, I prefer sweets!”

“Oh? What do Yang and Weiss like?” Ruby bounced slightly.

“Yang loves salty snacks and Weiss doesn’t like to snack while studying. But! If we’re studying together she’ll share my candy! May I have a glass of water?” Blake nodded.

“Yeah of course.” She set the glass down in front of Ruby and moved to the couch with a book.

“Mind if I read out here?” Blake asked. Ruby shook her head.

“It’s your apartment!” she said brightly and returned to her studying. Blake tried to concentrate on her book but kept letting her gaze wander back to Ruby.

“So is Yang in school, too? Or has she graduated already?” Ruby scratched something on her paper.

“Hm? Oh, Yang is still in college, she’s dual-majoring in uhhh,” she paused and squinted at her textbook. “Uhm, Physics and Mechanical Engineering. With a minor in Physical Therapy.” Blake nodded.

“That’s super interesting. And have you figured out what you’re majoring in or are you just doing some general stuff for now?” Ruby muttered something under her breath and crossed something in her notes out.

“I’m not sure yet, I’m kinda interested in Mechanical Engineering as well? But I’m also interested in a lot of different things so I haven’t decided yet!” Blake made a quiet noise of interest. It continued like that for a bit, Blake letting Ruby study for a while before asking her a question or two about Yang. When Ilia got home, the same pattern kept up, only now questions about Weiss were thrown in.

Eventually Ruby looked at her phone and gasped. “Oh jeez, it’s so late! I better get going! Thanks for letting me study here, you two!”

Ilia and Blake smiled at her. “No problem, Ruby.”

“Come back anytime!” Ruby smiled brightly back as she packed her things up.

“Thank you again! I’ll see you two later!”

~~~~

Ruby got back to the apartment and collapsed against the door.  _That was exhausting,_  she thought miserably. She barely got through her notes! She wandered into the living room, planning on watching some cartoon reruns for a bit and jumped when she saw Yang and Weiss waiting for her.

“So?” the asked in unison.

“So, what?” Ruby asked. They began bombarding her with questions.

“What’s Blake’s favourite colour?”

“Ilia’s favourite snack?”

“Their favourite show?’

"Favourite books?”

Ruby groaned and stomped off to her room.  _This is gonna be hell until they all get together. Wonder if Pyrrha would let me study at her place instead?_


	80. Trans Yang and NB Blake AU (Bumbleby)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> is there any way we can get more trans yang and nb blake because im living for that also if i drew a scene from the last thing you wrote about them would you like me to send it to you??

Blake curled up against Yang and let herself doze in the early afternoon sunlight. She felt Yang shift and made a quiet noise of complaint, cracking one yellow eye open. “Wha’s wrong?” she asked, voice sleep slurred. Yang shrugged.

“It’s nothing, Blake, I’m just. Wondering if I can tell you something?” Blake felt wide awake suddenly. She sat up, one ear flicking nervously.

“Yeah, of course,” she said. Yang took a deep breath.

“I-” she began, and cut herself off as her voice cracked. She cleared her throat and tried again. “I’m trans,” she whispered finally. Blake relaxed.

“Is that all?” she asked softly. Yang looked at her with wide eyes. “Yang,” she laughed. “I’m trans, too. I’m nonbinary,” she said. Yang continued to stare at her.

“Really?” Blake nodded.

“Yes. Now, can I go back to napping?” Yang laughed and tugged her to her chest.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks for not making it a thing.” Blake smiled sleepily.

“Of course, Yang. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Blake. _”_


	81. Willow Takes the Kids and Raises Them in Vale AU (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agent-numbuh-227 asked:
> 
> 'Willow raises the kids in Vale AU'. First meeeting between Weiss and her teammates.

Weiss was incredibly nervous as she stepped off the airship onto Beacon Academy grounds. She remembered the way her mother and older sister had helped her with her hair and outfit while her little brother had made sure she had everything in her bags.

_Her mother pulled her into a tight hug before she set off towards the airport and kissed her forehead, smiling tearfully. “I’m so proud of you, my little snowflake. Be good at Beacon, play nice with your teammates, call me when you get settled in and let me know when you’ll be able to come home and visit.” Weiss smiled and nodded and hugged her back._

_Winter ruffled her hair and gave her a quick hug. She gave her the tiara clip that was now settled at the base of her off-center ponytail and ran her fingers through Weiss’ bangs. “Good luck, little sister,” she said._

_Whitley, ever the dramatic, flung his arms around her and cried into her shoulder, wailing “I’m gonna miss you! Call me every night!”. He finally pulled away and, still sniffling, handed her an extra set of dust rounds for Myrtenaster._

Weiss took a deep breath and started hauling her luggage, two simple white suitcases with the Schnee family emblem emblazoned on the side in pale blue. While she looked around for some sort of teacher or directory she was suddenly slammed to the ground.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry, let me help you up,” a high-pitched voice cried. Weiss blinked hard to clear her eyes from the force of the impact and looked up at the person who had run into her. The first thing she noticed was that the girl looked young. She still had the softness of baby fat around her cheeks and jaw, and her eyes were large and wet with anxious tears. The extended hand was still slightly pudgy with baby fat as well. The girl bit her lip and shook her hand a little until Weiss grabbed it and let herself be pulled to her feet.

“I’m- uh, I’m Ruby Rose. I’m really sorry for bumping into you, my older sister just kind of abandoned me and I’m not really sure where I’m supposed to be going and,” she babbled. Weiss bit down her urge to snap,  _that’s not an excuse! Watch where you’re going!_  and instead said the next thing that came to mind.

“Aren’t you a little young to be attending Beacon?” she immediately felt terrible for it, wondering what her mother would think of her manners. Weiss watched the girl’s features go steely, jaw setting and silver eyes going sharp.

“Why does that matter?” she snapped. Weiss felt her face go hot with anger and embarrassment.

“Obviously you’re too clumsy and childish to be attending here, you knocked me over and the airship hasn’t been docked five minutes!” She knew her voice was raising to a shout and distantly wondered if anyone was paying attention to them.

“Sorry,  _Princess_ ,” the girl began angrily before a smoother, lower voice cut in.

“It’s Heiress, actually.” Ruby and Weiss turned to the source of the new voice. The newcomer was a tall girl with dark hair and brown skin. Her eyes were a vibrant golden colour and she wore a big, black bow on her head. “Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Known for their monopoly on the Dust industry and their usage of Faunus labour.” Weiss was opening her mouth before she could stop herself.

“You’re wrong.” The girl looked at her coolly. Weiss fought down the harsh blush threatening her features again. “I’m not the Heiress. I am Weiss Schnee, but I haven’t been involved with my father since I was four years old. Your information is dated, Miss…” she trailed off, raising an eyebrow. The girl actually looked a little impressed with her.

“Belladonna. Blake Belladonna.”

“And I’m Yang!” said a bright, bubbly voice from behind Weiss. A blonde girl had her arm thrown over Ruby’s shoulder and was beaming at them all. “I’m Ruby’s older sister!” Ruby was bent under her arm and had shook the longer pieces of her bangs in front of her face.

Blake spoke up again. “Do you guys…want to head to the entrance ceremony together?” Weiss looked over at her and found her eyes locked on the newest person - Yang. Yang nodded.

“Sure, let’s go!” Weiss found herself walking alongside Ruby, while Yang talked to Blake. Weiss felt herself begin to relax and even smile as she thought about how nice it would be to have any of these girls on her team.


	82. Rosebird First Kiss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Raven and Summer dance slowly through the night, Raven is noticeably nervous and wants to kiss Summer, but is surprised when Summer kisses her first.

Summer pulled away blushing, her hands lingering on Raven’s shoulders. She was looking everywhere but Raven’s face. Raven froze for a moment before tugging Summer back up into another kiss.


	83. Willow Takes the Kids and Raises Them in Vale AU (Part 4) (Whiterose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agent-numbuh-227 asked:
> 
> White rose first date in the 'Willow raises her kids in Vale' AU, with some Bumbleby in the background.

Ruby shifted nervously in front of the Schnee’s apartment door. Her hands were fisted in the hem of her skirt to give them something to do while she waited for someone to answer. She had about 30 seconds to calm down enough to not feel like a total idiot when whoever answered the door and so that’s what she tried to do.

Blake and Yang had dropped her off almost five full minutes ago with encouraging yells from Bumblebee (“You’re gonna be fine!” from Yang and “Make team RWBY proud!” in a teasing tone from Blake.) They were off on their own date and no matter how much Ruby had begged, they refused to make it a double date. So here she was, messing with her skirt and hair and wondering if Miss Willow was gonna hate her.

The door swung open and revealed Weiss’ younger brother, Whitley. Ruby noted, a bit jealously, that he had a few inches on her that made her have to lean her head back to look him in the eye. She cleared her throat and brushed her hands down the front of her skirt.

“I’m here to pick up Weiss for our date,” she said, secretly pleased that she managed to make it through the sentence without slipping or stammering. A voice further in the apartment called out,

“Whitley? Is Ruby here?” He stepped back from the door to let Ruby into the apartment.

“Yeah! We’re in the living room!” he called back, guiding Ruby over to a comfortable looking white leather couch. Miss Willow appeared next, and Ruby thought again how much Weiss took after her mother. Willow smiled at her.

“Hello, Ruby, how have you been? Is school going well for you?” Ruby nodded and shifted a little on the couch.

“Yeah, school’s great! Weiss helps me a lot with studying when I’m not sure about the material and we train together often!” She snapped her mouth shut, worried that she was verging into babbling territory. Willow had the same soft, serene smile on her face.

“That’s good. Weiss should be out in just a few minutes, Winter is fussing over her hair.” Ruby nodded jerkily, feeling the anxiety swell again. She managed to keep up the small talk with Willow and Whitley for a few more minutes until Weiss stepped out of her room and Ruby felt her breath catch and her heart stop.

“Wow…” she whispered. She felt horribly underdressed suddenly, staring at Weiss in her beautiful pale blue dress with white snowflakes at the hem and long, dangly earrings, and strappy white heels. Weiss crossed the room and grabbed Ruby’s hands.

“Ruby, you look beautiful!” she said. Ruby flushed and looked down at her own outfit. A dark purple tank top and a black sweater over one of her fluffy red skirts and her tights and boots. She had stuck a silver barrette in her bangs to hold them back a little from her face as well but sort of wish she hadn’t so she could hide her blush behind them.

Up close she could see that Weiss had put on more makeup than usual, the eyeliner and mascara making her eyes look bigger and more vibrant, the lipgloss drawing Ruby’s eyes, and even some shiny stuff on her cheeks. Ruby entertwined their fingers thoughtlessly and whispered “Y-you too.” Weiss dropped their hands to their sides and smiled at her family.

“Ruby and I will be going now, we’ll be back around 9. Ruby?” she said. Ruby looked up at her name.

“Yeah?” she asked.

“Will you be staying over? Or heading back to the dorms with Blake and Yang?” Ruby thought about it.

“I think I’ll go back with Blake and Yang, I’m pretty sure that’s what we agreed on,” she said. Weiss nodded. Willow hugged them before letting them out the door while Winter and Whitley watched them from the couch.

“It- It was nice seeing you all a-again!” Ruby called as Weiss tugged her out into the hall.


End file.
